


Your Protector

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Blink and you'll miss it Cris/Messi, Completed, Drama, Fluff, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Kun is a bodyguard, M/M, Same for Oscar/Hazard, Silva is famous, Violence, and a nurse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Silva is the son of a rich CEO. He needs a bodyguard to protect him whenever he goes out. But when Pablo breaks his leg, someone else has to take over the job. Enters Kun Agüero, who now has to serve as a nurse because Silva broke his leg too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't even know, but this idea kept bugging me while in class, so here it is: Silva/Agüero bodyguard au no one asked for.  
> All mistakes are mine, English isn't my native language. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want more :)

"You what?" Silva mumbled sleepily into his cell phone, trying to sit up in his bed. He didn't know how late it was - probably fucking to early a clock. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness as he slowly processed what Zaba was telling him.

"So yeah, I'm just like you now!" His voice was loud, completely in contrast to what he should be feeling, with a broken leg. Wincing, Silva rubbed his eyes before answering.

"You fell and broke your leg, why are you so happy?" His voice was raspy, barely a whisper but Zaba had no problem understanding him. Years of training made sure of that.  
"Well, for the first time in years, I can finally enjoy some days off!" Silva frowned. "You are kidding right? My dad gives you days off like someone distributing cookies. It's not my fault you prefer to spend holidays with us, and may I remind y.." 

He could hear a sharp intake of breath on the other side, followed by a hearty laugh. " God Silva, you're so dumb sometimes! It's just nice to have somebody else take care of you, you know? Christel is so happy to have me stay at home for a long time, you should see her running around the house..." 

Silva could hear the smile that Zaba was certainly sporting. He felt a little guilty for keeping Zaba away from his family, but he chose this job, he knew the consequences. He ignored the insult and asked. "So, if you can't move, you can't work, right?" Hope filled his voice. Zaba was quick to respond. 

"Good try, Silva. I can't come over, but someone else can. I've found a replacement. He's a good friend of mine, closer to your age, worked as a bodyguard for an Argentina singer." Silva pouted. "You know, I can live a few days without help. Tell your friend that I'll manage." 

Zaba chuckled. " Yeah right, you can't even go to the bathroom by yourself. Besides, if you father gets to hear that I left you alone for a week, he would kill me. So, no Silva."  
The younger man sighed. "Alright, I guess. When is he arriving?" Silence followed, Silva imagined Zaba checking his watch.

"I hope you're presentable, he should be there in five minutes." Silva widened his eyes. "What? You can't be serious?" Shoving the blankets off his bed, Silva swung one leg over the bed and moved the other one, in a cast, slowly, groaning at the pain. 

Zaba continued. "So, I will leave you now, good luck with Kun!" Silva stared at his phone, lying on the pillow. "Kun? What kind of name is that?" A knock on the door startled him. "Um, mister David?"


	2. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva meets Kun. And wants to kill Zaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay second chapter in less than a day! If you have ideas for this story, please let me know, I'm writing this as I go. Again, all mistakes are mine.

The soft voice of Kun, Silva assumed, was slightly muffled by the door. He stared down at his pajama pants, or the lack thereof, and blushed. It was easier to sleep in his boxers than to struggle every night trying to put on pants with his cast on the left leg. Thinking fast, Silva grabbed the bathrobe laying on a chair next to his bed and put it on, while stammering a timid " Come in". Biting his lip, he watched the door open, revealing a stocky young man, clad in his bodyguard gear, combat boots and hair carefully styled in a Mohawk. His eyes quickly found Silva on the bed, who hesitantly waved his hand to welcome him. But Kun closed his eyes instantly and left the room within two seconds, leaving a confused Silva behind. 

"I'm so sorry mister David! I didn't know this was your bedroom! Pablo told me this was the living room, but he clearly made a mistake." Silva snorted. A mistake, right. He made a mental note to slap Zaba the first time he would see him before answering Kun.

"It's not a problem, Kun, you can come in, I'm decent." He adjusted his robe just in case and proceeded to smile. Zaba was right. Even if he didn't want help, he clearly couldn't go without, so it was best not to scare his replacement away. The door opened again, letting Kun in the room. He stared down at the carpet, his ears slightly red. Silva raised his eyebrows.

"Kun?" The bodyguard nodded, his gaze finally settling on Silva. "Yes, mister David?" Silva smiled.

"There's no need for mister you know, call me Silva." Kun nodded again, before frowning. 

"You are hurt!" Silva looked at his left leg. " Well yeah, didn't Zaba tell you?" The look on his face confirmed his thoughts. Sighing, he cursed Zaba, who surely had thought this situation to be hilarious. Turning his head, he pointed at the wheelchair standing in the corner of the room. 

"Could you?" Kun rolled the chair to the bed and carefully helped Silva into it. His hands were still cold from walking to the house, sending shivers down Silva's spine. At least that's what he told himself. Seated, Silva inspected his temporary new bodyguard. He was roughly the same height, appeared rather muscular- or the clothes made him look like that, and god how he wanted to know the truth- and sported a shy smile, waiting for Silva to ask him something. He was definitely cute -not that it mattered to him.

"Sooo, what did Zaba told you exactly?" He needed to know what his stupid friend may have told Kun, for the sake of his honor. Kun was clearly uncomfortable as he fidgeted, chewing on his lip.

"Well, he said that you were always grumpy, hated to meet new people and that you slept naked. He obviously forgot to mention that you had a broken leg and that you weren't a sleep-deprived, moody, old-fashioned rich kid with no sense of humor." He then gulped, afraid at the reaction of Silva. Unimpressed, the young man nodded slowly.

" I see. He's right for one thing." Fishing his phone out of the robe, he dialed Zaba's number. The call went directly to voicemail, unsurprisingly. "Wait until I have my hands on you, Pablo Zabaleta, and you'll wish you never had been born".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Zaba survive? Haha, thank you for reading :)


	3. The Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva has to face the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has to be full of mistakes, but bear with me :p

Silva tossed his phone back on the bed before smiling back at Kun. "So that's done. Tell me, what do you really know about me?" The young man was genuinely curious. But after all, knowing his client was part of the job, so he obviously knew the basics. Kun's eyes twinkled, visibly amused by Silva's action against Zaba. He cleared his throat before answering.

"You are David Silva, son of Fernando Jimenez and Eva Silva. Your father is the CEO of a big company that works in sport entertainment. As his only heir, you are supposed to follow his steps at the head of the company. " He tried to think of something else. "Um that's it." Silva nodded. That was all there was to say really. He worked as a manager in the company, supervising the advertisement department. He liked his job, he really did, but becoming the big boss was something entirely different. He never thought about it, his father was still relatively young, and had many more years ahead of him. Turning his head, he saw the time on his alarm clock. 

"I have to hurry up or I'll be late at work.." Kun let out a "Oh right, I'll let you...do what you do in the morning and I'll be occupying myself downstairs. " Embarrassed, he quickly slipped out of the room. Silva shook his head. His new bodyguard was nice, maybe even too nice. Not that he would complain.

Rolling to the bathroom, he picked up his crutches. Determined to not appear weak, he went to work with his crutches. The wheelchair was only permitted at home. It was stupid, really, but Silva wanted to show his strength, that he was more than just a rich daddy's kid. Once back on his feet, he pushed the door and hobbled to the shower. He quickly discarded his clothes - as fast as his cast let him- and stepped into the shower. He almost forgot to secure a plastic foil around his broken leg and rolled his eyes when he remembered. Soon, cold water hit the back of his shoulders, waking him up completely. Warm water was for the evening, when he ended up at home feeling exhausted. He finished washing up and left the shower, grimacing when moving his leg. A person to help him would've been nice, but Silva was too proud for that. Even Zaba didn't get to cross the bathroom. Dry, he faced the mirror, looking straight at his reflection. His hair was still dripping, leaving drops on the stone floor. The heavy bags under his eyes made him snort. "Charming". Slowly, he put on some black pants and a white shirt, combing his hair with his fingers. Feeling ready, he exited the bathroom and hobbled to the staircase. "Right, the stairs.." The most embarrassing moments of his life was when Zaba had to carry him bridal style up and down the stairs. The bodyguard was elated, because that's just how he is, and he couldn't hold his laugh, while Silva was glaring at him with all the fury in his eyes. But Zaba was not here. Silva couldn't possibly ask Kun to do that. The vision alone made him flush bright red. What would he think of him? Surely some stairs couldn't make him stop. Taking a deep breath, he muttered a "I got this" and set one foot on the first stair. "Why did they make the stairs so small?" He lowered his cast, feeling the wood of the second stair the same moment his left crutch slipped out of his hand, thundering downstairs. Gripping the railing, Silva watched the crutch laying all the way down, out of his reach. No way that Kun didn't hear that.

"Mister Da..um, Silva?" When you speak of the devil. Silva sighed. Kun quickly went up and stopped in front of the young man. Worry was displayed in his deep brown eyes. "I will help you." He took the other crutch and put it next to first one before coming back up and take Silva in his arms. Silva made a surprised noise, protesting.  
"You don't have to! It's not why you're here.." Kun just smiled. " I'm here to protect you, so that's what I'm doing, even if it's to protect you from falling down the stairs." And just like Silva weighed nothing, he went down the stairs. Silva pouted but smiled inside at the cheesy response of the bodyguard. Letting his head fall against the strong chest, he tried to ignore the warm feeling settling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is written, may be up by tomorrow ♪ Thanks for the comments, it keeps me going!


	4. On the Way to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know how Silva broke his leg.  
> Slightly longer chapter, don't get used to it :p

When they arrived in the kitchen, Kun let go of Silva, putting him delicately back on the ground. The sting of pain in his leg quickly faded when he saw what was displayed on the kitchen table. A plate full of pastries and two steaming cups of what Silva presumed to be coffee awaited him, ready to be consumed. Looking up, Silva saw Kun grinning shyly at him, quite pleased when he heard the rumble of Silva's stomach. 

"I thought it to be a nice gesture for my first day so.." He crossed his arms. "I don't know what you exactly like, so I just took a bit of everything..The people behind me in the line were not happy but yeah..I hope you will find something you like." He smiled once more before retrieving the crutches from the ground and handed them to Silva. The young man beamed. Really, he didn't have to do this. 

" Don't worry Kun, I'm sure I'll find something." He shook his head. "You're already higher on my list than Zaba, wait until I can tell him that!" Kun chuckled. Maneuvering around the table, Silva sat down, followed by Kun. He picked up a deliciously looking chocolate croissant and could hardly retain a moan from escaping his mouth when he took a bite. Kun first took a sip from his coffee before continuing the conversation, completely oblivious at Silva's struggle to keep quiet. 

"May I ask you how you broke your leg?" Silva gulped down another piece of pastry heaven and answered.

"Well, it's stupid really. I was playing some football with my colleagues and I just slipped, fell and fractured my left tibia. It was quite a sight, me laying on the pitch, like a stranded dead fish, not realizing what had happened." He shrugged. " Bac called the ambulance while I tried to convince him that I was fine, but couldn't get up so I had to face the evidence. Samir immortalized the moment though, if you want to see?" He grabbed his phone and fumbled a bit before showing Kun the picture taken by his friend. The bodyguard tried not to laugh, the situation was indeed comical.  
"It could've been worse I suppose." Silva hummed. "Are you a fan?" Kun frowned. "Of football I mean." "Oh, yes, I am. I'm fond of my childhood hometown club in Argentina, but here I root for Manchester city." Silva nodded enthusiastically. "Great, me too!"  
~~  
After fifteen minutes well spent by eating and talking football, they headed out of the house. Silva wore a big hoodie to cover his face, along with some sunglasses. He greeted his nightguard, Kolarov, before hobbling on the stepwalk. Kun stopped him.

"You don't take the car?" Silva sighed. "Well technically, I should, but I gave Joe a day-off. I'm not going anywhere besides work today, and the company's office isn't far away. I don't mind to walk, even with my leg, a bit of exercise can't hurt." Kun looked thoughtful. 

" Does your father know about it?" Silva rolled his eyes. "No, and what he doesn't know..." The young man just found it to be ridiculous. Why pollute the world when he could walk the 500 meters from his home to the office, enjoying the fresh air and the chirps of the birds? Even if the reality was more like the recycled warm air and the loud car honks. His father had too much money on his hands and had to spend it on something. At least, Joe was a really friendly chauffeur. 

Adapting his walking rhythm to that of Silva, Kun began to scan the environment. He still had a job to do. He appeared to be relaxed, but Silva knew that he was extremely focused. Pablo had the same stern look on his face, like anything could happen at any time. It made Silva feel like a walking target. He turned to Kun. 

"You know, this bodyguard thing is just a formality really. My father had to copy the other rich CEO's. Nothing ever happened to me." He stopped, thinking. "Or maybe that one time with the guy before Zaba, but it was nothing, just a scratch." He heard Kun mumbling something like " wouldn't have happened on my watch" but couldn't be sure. They arrived at their destination soon after. Entering the lobby, Silva greeted Kelly, the receptionist. He stopped in front of the lift. 

"You can do whatever you want now.." 

"Give me your phone first." Silva did what Kun asked, letting him typing his number. "Text me when you are finished." He added, looking Silva in the eyes. " I mean it, Pablo warned me." Silva wanted to reply something witty when he heard Samir shouting his name. " Hey Sa..what the fuck did you do to your hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Samir's hair quite good on him, and you?  
> Thanks for the support! :)


	5. Jealousy and Take-outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of jealousy ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not pleased with the end of the chapter but I didn't know how to make it better...anyway, hope you enjoy!

Yawning, Silva exited the lift after a long day battling with his colleagues about which advertising campaign was acceptable and which one not. Despite being full of respectable adults, the advertising department resembled more of an elementary schoolyard, including Samir throwing paper props to Jesus and Clichy sulking the entire day because his project didn't fit the demand.

He forgot to send a text to Kun but quickly realized he didn't had to, for his bodyguard was already waiting in the lobby, chatting with Kelly. He was explaining something, gesturing with his hands, a rosy flush on his cheeks. His soft voice echoed through the hall, reaching Silva with few words here and there. He seemed really at ease, and Silva couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous. Not that he wasn't friendly with him, but he clearly contained himself when talking to Silva. Kelly patted the shoulder of the bodyguard before calling Silva. The young man startled, suddenly aware that he had stood still for a solid three minutes, checking his bodyguard- his bodyguard, for fuck sakes!- out. The pair looked curiously at him when he joined them. 

" You okay?" Silva nodded, thinking fast. " Yeah, I was remembering something.." Kelly smiled at him, a knowing look in her eyes. " I'm sure you'll remember it fast enough. I was just telling Kun some interesting stories about you, you know, about the company's annual get together." 

Silva paled. " You didn't?" Kun tilted his head. " No, she didn't, but seeing your reaction makes me quite curious about it!" Silva shot a deadly glare to the young woman before ushering Kun out. 

"Come on, it's getting dark." Kun shrugged and bid Kelly goodbye before letting him get dragged by Silva outside. The walk back was silent, Silva still fuming and Kun vigilant. Silva knew he was overreacting, but what happened at those parties were definitely not appropriate to tell someone. He didn't want Kun to think less of him. 

Once at home, Silva let himself fall on the couch, ready to sink in the soft material and disappear forever. He heard Kun opening the cupboards in the kitchen, and then the fridge. "Silva?" Slowly getting up, he hummed. Kun came back from the kitchen, frowning. 

"Your fridge is full of take-out. And don't get me started on the cupboards..Do you eat something else than food for college students? " Remembering who he was talking to, he started to apologize.  
" Not that it is my business! I just wanted to cook something.." He chewed on his lip. Silva didn't know how to respond. His father had given him a cook, but he had dismissed him, exchanging his promise to not tell his father by paying him double. He just didn't like to have someone doing everything for him. And as he couldn't cook, he ordered take-out. He answered tentatively. 

"Well, Vinnie, the owner of the restaurant just around the corner brings me leftovers sometimes..." He didn't have to justify himself, but Kun made him feel guilty. The bodyguard softened. " Tomorrow is a Saturday...I can cook something, if you want?" He gave him a charming smile, trying to get Silva approve. The young man couldn't resist his pleading look and nodded slowly. It was just one time, sure it couldn't hurt..after all, take-outs all tasted the same after awhile. 

The doorbell startled them both. Kun opened the door, his right hand in his pocket. It was a reflex more than anything, because he didn't carry weapons inside the house. A tall, tan man entered, a large bag in his hands. "Vinnie!" Silva got up to embrace the man. He turned to Kun. "Kun, this is Vincent, the one who brings me food sometimes." Vincent gave him a curious look over. "I heard what happened to Zaba, I guess that you are his replacement?" His tone was calm, but Kun detected a reserved undertone. This Vincent was protective over Silva. "Yes, sir, I am indeed." Vincent nodded, pleased with the 'sir'. "Right, I'm going. Silva, if you need anything, call me." Silva waved him goodbye, leaving Kun closing the door. "Dinner is served!"

~~

When everything was eaten, Kun got up from his chair. "I better get going. I still have some issues with my landlord about the apartment that I rent." Silva looked up from his plate. "Oh, so you don't stay? Okay.." He tried to not sound hurt, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Of course Kun had to return to his home, but Silva thought - no he thought nothing. He was just being silly. He was fine by himself. Kun left quickly, promising to come back early in the morning. A bit disappointed that he didn't got a kiss on the cheek- because that's how they greeted each other in Argentina no?- Silva lied down on the couch. His gaze settled on the stairs further up the hall. Great. Kun was gone, and he couldn't go to his bedroom. He could always call him...but Silva was too stubborn for that. He wasn't a needy child. He fell asleep later on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Silva..tomorrow is another day! What happened at those parties though..  
> Also, I promise there will be some drama in the coming chapters!


	6. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking time! Or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, hope you enjoy!

When Silva woke up, he was back in his bed. He didn't realized it before looking down at his clothes, the same that he wore yesterday. He distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch, so someone had brought him here. Unless he suffered from sleepwalking, but Silva doubted it to be the case. Already blushing at the thought that someone carried him to his bedroom, he saw a yellow post-it on his night table. Tossing around with the covers, he reached out and took the paper, reading the neatly written words on it. It said ' call me when you are ready- Kun'. Silva frowned. So Kun brought him here? He had to leave early yesterday...he really came back for him? He knew that he was being wishful and seeing things where they weren't, but he couldn't help to feel a little light-headed at that thought. He was used to people fussing over him, acting nice just because he had money, but someone genuinely caring about him was new. Even his father, who was nice enough, didn't bother to come check on him at home. Of course, he came to the hospital, but was rapidly gone, pretending an urgent meeting. Sometimes, Silva wished that his mother was still there. Every time he tried to remember her, her picture became blurry in his mind. Having lost her at the age of five made it nearly impossible to recall those precious memories. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked slowly to his bathroom. 

~~

He let go off Kun's shoulders once downstairs. The bodyguard had carried him again, a shy smile on his lips.

"I'm impressed you know, you didn't drool on me yesterday." Silva raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to, if it happened, it would've been all your fault. But I appreciate it" He wasn't going to lie. His bed was much more comfortable than the couch, even if he had spent a lot of money on it. They entered the kitchen, the table stacked with a variety of vegetables and fruit. 

"I said that I would cook yesterday, so I brought some ingredients." 

Silva asked."Isn't it too early to cook?" Kun looked at him with amusement. "Well, you slept for quite a long time. It's already noon. I guess you needed your sleep." Silva widened his eyes, a little bit ashamed. God, what must he think of him? Not that it mattered but...

"You can sit and watch me if you want."  
"What? No no, I'm going to help you. I insist." Kun shook his head. "I want to do this for you, I can do it alone, really." Silva growled.  
" Please, my broken leg isn't going to prevent me from chopping some greens. " He wasn't going to do nothing, that's for sure. He didn't want to feel like a king with servants that satisfied his every demand without getting up once from his throne. Kun sighed, but a twinkle in his eyes betrayed his glee. "Fine."  
~~  
Cooking with Kun resulted in singing along with the radio, blasting some Romeo Santos songs, while he prepared almost everything, leaving Silva to stir once in awhile in the two cooking pots. His leg started to hurt after standing so long, and he had to sit on a kitchen chair, watching Kun putting the finishing touches to the dinner. Silva ignored the 'I told you so' gaze from the bodyguard and crossed his arms. At least the food was excellent. While eating the pasta, they talked once more about football. 

"You know, with my father being in the sports entertainment, I get free entrance to the Etihad Stadium. We could go next week if you want." Silva looked up from his plate, trying to decipher Kun's expression. The bodyguard bit his lip.  
"It's really kind of you, but I can't take advantage of your position. I'll pay for myself." Silva sighed. "Kun, it's no problem, really. I do it all the time with my colleagues. Believe me, one more or less..." The other man smiled. "Okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real drama will start in chapter 10 I'm afraid, I have other ideas that have to be written first.


	7. Eligible Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set one week later :) Hope you enjoy!

"I don't believe it..." "What are those?" "Hahahaha" " Our little Silva, so grown up..." Huddled together at the conference table, Jesus, Samir, Bac and Clichy were whispering, shooting a glance at their boss before looking back down at the magazine. Silva heard them talk behind his back, and turned around, deeply annoyed. Samir tried to pass the incriminating object to Jesus but failed, and decided to just throw it on Clichy's knees. As Silva approached, eyes shooting daggers at them, the four colleagues had their best innocent look on their faces. But Silva was not fooled. Sighing, he picked up the magazine. 

"Seriously guys, a GQ magazine? Is this the reason for not paying attention at my statistics?" To be honest, he didn't like it very much, but statistics were important for his department. Opening the magazine, he read the title : 10 most eligible bachelors this year. Bac let out a chuckle before groaning, as Clichy jabbed him in the ribs. Squinting his eyes, Silva dared to read further. And stopped when he saw his name. 

"Oh god..." And there he was, picture of him staring back at him, while four idiots started to snort and laugh. He didn't remembered having been contacted by GQ...this was embarrassing. Holding his head high, he returned to his place.   
"This doesn't change anything, back to work guys!" 

~~

Needless to say, he wasn't focused at all. The other guys kept looking at the magazine whenever they had a chance, sharing amused looks and pointing stuff out while holding back their laughter. Silva was dying to know what the magazine had written about him but didn't want to give more to laugh about at his colleagues. Finally, one hour before the end of the meeting, he decided to send everyone back at home. Jesus took the magazine and headed out with the others, but Silva called him back.

"Can I have the magazine please?" Jesus frowned.   
"Why? You can buy it everywhere.." Silva shot him a deadly glare, the one that says ' don't mess with me I'm still your boss so give me this fucking magazine or I will fire your ass'. He added a sweet smile.

~~

Walking back with Kun, Silva felt his bag getting heavier with every step he took. The GQ magazine was carefully hidden inside, for Silva had a pretty stupid idea. The bodyguard had asked him why he had left so early, but got no more than a " annoying colleagues" in return. The young manager had something in his mind, and when it happened, he just had to act on it. Once inside, Kun went to check the garden for eventual suspicious events - Silva snorted at that. But it permitted him to set up his plan. He took the magazine out of his bag and placed it on the coffee table, opening it exactly on the page talking about him. It would be impossible to miss. Laying down on the couch, Silva waited for the bodyguard to return. He wanted to see his reaction. He didn't even know why, or at least, he didn't want to think about it. He just..wanted to proof something, to see that he didn't imagine things. He took a sharp breath when Kun walked in, settling his gaze on the coffee table.

" Is that you?" Nodding, Silva tried to remain composed. "Yeah, I made the top ten most eligible bachelor in the UK." He smiled shyly. Kun sat down and started to read the mini Q & A Silva only just now remembered having given six months ago. The bodyguard bit his lip while scanning the page, leaving Silva on the edge of the couch, waiting. But Kun turned the page and let out a small surprised cry.

"Oh wow! Leo Messi is in this too!" Silva's face crumbled. "Messi?"   
Kun beamed, eyes not leaving the magazine. 

"He's like, my favorite photographer of all time...I didn't know he was single..."   
It took Silva everything to not bang his head on the table. Holding back a groan, he settled back on the couch, listening to Kun gushing over ruining-everything-stupid-Messi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this XD


	8. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, feelings and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update twice a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do so this week. I always have one chapter extra written when I upload, but not this time, so it may take more time :)

This morning, Silva woke up early. Feeling better than the last few weeks, he noted that his leg felt less heavy and when he tried to lay down his foot on the carpet, he felt no pain. "Yesss". Mentally congratulating himself, the young man sprinted- as fast as he could of course- to the bathroom to dress himself. Deciding to surprise Kun, who was already here, no matter how early Silva woke up, he began to descend the stairs, hands gripping tightly the railing and heart racing furiously in his ribcage. He was just about to finish when he heard the soft voice of the bodyguard through the hall. It seemed like he was on the phone. 

"...iss you all too." Silva quickly understood that he was intruding on a private conversation. But he couldn't really go back. Just looking at the stairs he just had conquered made his head spin. Sitting carefully on the last step, he listened to the mesmerizing voice of Kun and closed his eyes. 

"I don't know when I'll be back." Silence. Light footsteps in the kitchen."If I could bring you all to London for the holidays I would do it." More footsteps. "Yeah, I know." His voice shifted. "Give a big kiss to Benja from me will you?" A sharp intake of breath. "Talk to you soon, love you." Deep sigh. 

Silva felt a little bit guilty for overhearing a personal call, but it made him think. Kun never talked about his family, so he'd assumed they weren't close, but apparently, he was wrong. He'd heard the emotion in Kun's voice. It was touching how much he missed his relatives. Silva couldn't really relate. Despite living in the same area, he barely saw his father, and frankly, it didn't bother him. His father never initiated contact. Silva called himself lucky when he received a birthday card- he was sure his father assistant sent it. He didn't know the rest of the family on the patriarchal side. His father had made sure to burn the bridges between him and his brothers, for they had been jealous of his success, or so said his father on the rare occasion Silva talked to him. It was even more complicated on the other branch of the family. Even though his mother died of cancer, her parents blamed her husband for not doing more to save her. They never saw the marriage of his parents as a good idea and had made it clear since the beginning. Because Silva shared half of his DNA with his father, they decided that it was enough to keep distance from him. Maybe they blamed him too for the loss of their daughter, for she'd discovered her disease one year after his birth. To be short, Silva never met them, nor did he want to. Biting his lip, he tried to picture what it was like to have a loving family on the other side of the ocean, having to wait before being reunited again. It really must be difficult, he thought. 

"Silva? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Kun stood suddenly in front of him, cup of coffee in his hand. Lost in his thoughts, Silva hadn't heard him approach. Scrambling to get up, he reassured his worried bodyguard.

"No no, don't worry, I got up early today, that's all." Kun nodded. 

"Oh, okay." He looked at the stairs, then back to Silva. 

"Did you..alone?" The incredulous expression on his face made Silva smile. "Well, I don't see someone else with us so.." Kun frowned.

"You shouldn't have Silva, what if you'd broken your other leg?" The young manager shrugged. "I didn't." Kun sighed, passing a hand in his gelled hair. 

"Thankfully...It's not my job to tell you what to do, but if you could avoid dying on my watch that would be great." He tried to lighten the mood, but he still had a hint of sadness in his voice. Silva adopted a serious composure. 

"I heard you talking on the phone." The bodyguard raised his gaze. "Yeah?"  
"You miss them." Kun nodded slowly. "My family...I miss them every day. I made the decision to come to England, I knew it would be difficult you know..." He grimaced. 

"I'm supposed to act tough, but I can't stop thinking about them, my country..." Silva wrapped him in a hug- well, tried to, with an injured leg and Kun's cup of coffee. 

"You are allowed to feel. I don't want an emotionless machine as bodyguard. He felt Kun smile against the back of his head. His neck tickled when Kun whispered "Thank you." Suddenly feeling hot all over, Silva managed a strangled "Any time."

~~

Later that day, Silva called Zaba. He wanted to cheer up Kun, and needed his friend to do so. His temporary former bodyguard picked up.  
"Silva! How is my little protégé doing?" Zaba's enthusiast was so communicative, Silva couldn't help but smile and replied as cheerfully. 

"I'm good, well, as good as someone with a broken leg can feel, but I think you can relate." Zaba responded. "True that! How is Kun doing?" Silva took his chance. 

"Speaking of him, I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor? I hope it's important." Silva hummed.

"Let me explain." He told Zaba about this morning, how Kun missed his family and how sad he'd looked, before exposing his plan. When he finished, Zaba whistled. 

"That's very nice of you Silvita!" The younger man cringed at the nickname."I'll try to contact them and I'll let you know." Perplexed, Silva asked.

"Wait, you don't want something in return?"

"Making someone happy is the best gift you can receive Silva."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo chapter 8 2.0 :) Please let me know what you think about it!


	9. Villa MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Kun's turn..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 8! Be sure to read it :)   
> Another "funny" chapter. I'm on a roll today, let's hope I can keep it up! I hope you enjoy.

"Since today is Friday, I thought that we could maybe order some pizza and watch a movie or something?" Silva asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. In the two weeks they had known each other, a common sense of casualty had nestled between them. Kun even slept sometimes in the guestroom, when it was too late or really bad weather outside to go back to his apartment. He was still as nice as he was in the beginning, but was more tactile with the young manager. Always ruffling his hair, putting a hand on his back as to guide him, hugs out of nowhere. Silva didn't complain, but he started to wonder if there was a special intention in his demeanor. Too shy to ask- what if he was completely wrong?-, Silva just went with it, enjoying every touch of the bodyguard. 

"Yeah sure, I'm always down for pizza!" Indeed he was. In general, Kun loved food. Silva wondered where all the food he shoveled down went, for he didn't seem to change, keeping an athletic and lean body. Silva thought about the gym, but he never saw go to one, as the bodyguard never left his side. Or maybe he exercised before coming to his house, which implied waking up before 5 AM at least...Pictures of Kun lifting, sweat rolling over his shoulders began to flood his mind. 

"Silva? The usual?" 

"Huh?"

Kun smiled. "You zoned out for a bit, I just want to know your order". Silva blushed. Now wasn't the time for inappropriate thoughts involving his bodyguard. 

"Yeah, the usual, thanks". Kun shook his head, chuckling before picking up the phone to place his order.

~~

"I'll go get it!" The doorbell kept ringing through the house. Silva was spread out on the couch, his injured leg laying comfortably in front of him, while Kun got out of the other couch, heading to the front door. The TV was on, but they still hadn't decided on which movie they were going to watch. Switching between the channels, Silva raised his eyebrows. The first episode of the new season of his favorite series was on! Snuggling closer in his blanket, the young manager smiled. He just had to hope that Kun was okay watching it with him. 

"Villa MD?" Carrying the two pizza boxes, Kun stared at the TV. Silva nodded shyly. He was a confident man, but his bodyguard had this aura around him that always made him stutter or blush. It was embarrassing really, and then the bastard had the audacity to smile, that kind of smile that lightened the entire room, waking up certain feelings in Silva he tried to repress but failed miserably. 

"I like this show!" Kun put the pizzas down on the coffee table and settled back on the couch. Silva let out a sigh of relief. Villa MD was a popular show, but most of his colleagues-besides Samir- claimed it to be dumb and not interesting. The show was his guilty pleasure, and now that Kun liked it too, he finally had someone to talk about it. Picking up a slice of pizza, he watched the main character pop up on the screen, Dr. Villa himself. Still chewing, Silva nodded. 

"Oh man, Dr. Villa is my fave..like, he has everything going for him! He's a fantastic neurosurgeon, he's funny but also mysterious, and his serious expression adds to his general handsomeness..."Realizing what he just had said, Silva clamped his mouth shut. Oh God...Slowly turning his head, he dared to look at Kun. The bodyguard was unimpressed, eyebrows furrowed and a piece of pizza still in his hand. Maybe he hadn't heard him?

"He looks more constipated to me.." Almost choking on his slice, Silva widened his eyes. 

"What? No!" Kun shrugged. 

"It's just my opinion, I don't see why the fans find him so appealing." Silva voiced his disapproval but didn't insist further on the matter. Well, tried. 

"You can't deny that the actor playing him has a classy style. He even shares my first name!" A dreamy look on his face, Silva didn't see the grumpy expression of Kun. The bodyguard sighed. 

"If you say so.." Folding his arms, he spent the rest of the evening munching on his pizza, glaring at Dr. Villa. 

"I can't imagine what Ii would do if I were to meet him!" A rosy flush on his cheeks, Silva beamed. Kun groaned inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Would Villa make a great Dr. House?


	10. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QG's annual reception. Silva doesn't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, the "drama" storyline begins now...but not really in this chapter, sorry :/ It's a little chapter to set things up. Hope you enjoy nonetheless :3

"I'm not going." Folding his arms, Silva held his head up, a challenging look in his eyes.

"I hate these stupid receptions, where only the rich spoiled kids are allowed. Non-stop talking about their cars, houses, vacation and" He raised his voice, attempting an annoying posh accent "Did you see the latest Beckham collection? Oh my god, Ronaldo just launched a new fragrance! And so on...It's horrible." Kun snorted before smiling apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, your father has been very insistent about this, he" Silva interrupted him. 

"What? My father talked to you? He preferred to talk to the bodyguard instead of his own son?" He muttered "Typical." Kun felt slightly hurt by his statement, but shrugged. 

"Technically, he's my boss too, so.." Offering an encouraging smile, he ruffled Silva's hair. 

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Silva huffed. 

"Just another exhibition show that profits my father. It wouldn't even surprise me if he organized these parties himself!" He shook his head. 

"I don't even know why people keep on inviting me. I try to avoid the guests most of the evening." Kun tilted his head. Silva saw the worry in his eyes and quickly explained.

"They are boring, even the plants are a better company." 

"Really? Well, I will entertain you, so you won't be bored." Silva asked surprised. 

"You'll be there?" The bodyguard flexed his muscles. 

"I'm your bodyguard remember? It's my job to follow you everywhere, even if I don't want t." Silva frowned. Kun added 

"But I want to!" Sighing, the young manager gave in.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Kun placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"You'll get to see me in a suit, that alone will be worth it, believe me." Silva blushed, feeling the warmth radiating from Kun's palm. He didn't need to believe it, he was already sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore my attempt at a formal invitation XD  
> For all of you waiting for the action, it's coming! The following chapters will be longer also.


	11. The Reception (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception part 1! We get Kun's pov yaaay !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

Kun held truth to his word. When he stepped into the hall, he was indeed worth the sight. Silva, now capable of moving without crutches, was glad to have the wall to lean on, as he barely retained his laugh. In a desperate attempt to shape his hair in something more fashionable than a mohawk, he only succeeded to mess it up even more, resulting in free strands of dark hair falling over his eyes. His suit was wrinkly, his tie a disaster, but Silva found him beautiful nonetheless. Original, cute and charming. Kun held his head down, a blush creeping on his face. 

"I know, I'm a human fashion disaster." Silva bit his lip, forcing the laugh down his throat before responding.  
"It could be worse you know...and I like it." Kun looked at the young manager, shy smile on his lips. 

"Yeah? If you say so..." Silva stepped forward and tilted the bodyguard's head. Kun took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes focused on the young man. Silva fumbled with the tie, undoing the knot while shaking his head. " You're perfect, but I can't let you go out with a tie like this!" His fingers were working on their own, as his mind finally registered the minimal distance between Kun and him. Feeling the warm breath of the bodyguard on his face, he finished the knot and lifted his head, now on the same level as Kun. They were so close that Silva could count his eyelashes, fluttering as the manager hovered even closer, forgetting the party he was supposed to attend, only feeling Kun's hand on his back, ushering him flat against him. Closing his own eyes, Silva let his body took control, leaning in, lips brushing briefly before-

"Um, Silva? Joe is waiting in the car, he says you are going to be late if you, and I quote, 'don't drag your sorry ass outside immediately'." Kolarov, the nightguard, stuck his head from behind the door, staring at the ground, obviously having seen it all. Silva took a step back, missing the warmth of the other and nodded. 

"Right Aleks, that's indeed what Joe would say." His tone was clipped, so he cleared his throat before smoothing his jacket. Kun just stood there, eyes wide open, tongue licking his lips unconsciously. Kolarov smiled knowingly at Silva, waggling his eyebrows before closing the door. Silva groaned. 

~~

Seated in the car, Silva felt Joe's gaze on them via the mirror, but he refused to meet the driver's eyes. Aleks must have told what -almost- happened, he didn't want someone else judging him. He felt Kun tense beside him, shifting on his seat. They hadn't said a word after the 'incident', neither one willing to acknowledge fully what it meant. Silva couldn't ignore the way his heart had jumped at the anticipation ( and still was, if he was honest), the way his lower body had responded, how beautiful Kun had looked, face glowing in the warm hall's light, how  willing he had been to close the gap between them. He wasn't ashamed of being who he was and who he loved, but something didn't quite felt right. He dared to look at his bodyguard, who was watching the cars passing by. He heard Silva turn and faced him slowly. He mouthed "Alright?" With this simple question, Silva understood what he meant. Yes, there was definitely something going on between them, but tonight was not the right time to talk about this. He took Kun's hand in his and squeezed. "Alright."

~~  
"They're gone, Mister."  
"Good. Let's get this game started."  
~~

The camera flashes were burning his eyes when they got out of the car. A horde of journalists were waiting at the intrance of the supposed private party, but the media tended to forget the meaning of this word. Silva was soon pushed by the crowd forward, losing sight of Kun. Looking around, a journalist took her chance and shoved a micro under his nose. A camera focused on him, an arm wrapped tightly around him to prevent him from escaping. The interviewer shot him a big smile before nodding to the cameraman. 

"And here we have David Silva, young ceo of Silva sport inc." Silva started to mumble. "Well, that's my father actu" the journalist interrupted him (or hadn't heard him) and continued.

"Tell me, who is this man accompanying you in the car?" She looked at him wih big eyes, expecting a big revelation on his part wich would make the front page of their tabloid. Silva stammered, unsure what to say.

"He is my...uh..friend. a friend of mine." He could have said bodyguard, but friend popped up in his mind. They were definitively friends after all. The woman hummed, a bit dissapointed, but didn't gave up. Leaning in his personal space, she faked an intimate conversation, as if nobody was watching at home.

"I know you appeared in the gq's eligible bachelor, but I'm sure someone as you must have a special somebody in their life, no?" It scared him as his first thought was Kun, proving just how deep he was in this mess. 

"Um, maybe? I uh..don't.." a reassuring hand on his back made him relax. He knew Kun was there. The bodyguard towered over the journalist, making a moving motion with his head. 

"You are blocking the passage. Let's go David." The woman pursed her lips but took a step back, letting them finally through. Once inside the lobby, Silva let go of Kun. 

"Thank you, she didnt want to let me go." He tried to laugh it off, but her questions made him think again of their almost kiss and all of the feelings involved. Kun smiled. "Like I said, I'm here to protect you, even from evil reporters who forget their place." They walked in the main room, where other guests were already chatting and drinking. A server passed by, offering champagne flutes. Silva sighed contently while sipping, and raised his eyebrows when Kun refused the drink.

"I want to keep my mind clear and my eyes wide open, you never know." Silva nodded. Wise words, but what could possibly happen? 

~~  
"I'm in."  
"You know what you have to do."  
~~

Silva was already on his third glass of wine, wich resulted in him chatting happily with every person willing to talk. Kun watched with a careful eye how the young manager seemed to enjoy this evening and smiled. Not really a boring party after all! Silva came back to him with a light swagger in his steps, revealing the alcohol in his system. Kun took him by the shoulder and walked to the buffet. 

"Let's get some food in your body." The young man nodded, enchanted at the idea of mini pizzas. Kun reached the table and grabbed a canapé but Silva wasn't following him anymore. Turning around, he saw Silva in a big conversation with another man. The guest had roughly the same height, dark hair and a little patch of a beard on his chin. Kun recognized the constipated look on his face and sighed. David Villa in person. His heart was telling him to go join Silva, but his mind decided to let him enjoy this moment with his idol. This didn't prevent the pout forming on his lips. He knew he was jealous and it made him scared. It was a long time ago the last time he felt this passionate about someone. He liked Silva, but maybe too much for his liking. His gaze fixed on the two David's, he didn't heard someone approach. A tall man cleared his throat, stretching his hand out. 

"Why the long face, if I may ask?" Kun looked up, taking in the charismatic man in front of him. His mouth went dry as he stared at Cristiano Ronaldo, model and fashion designer at his best. Unable to answer, he shook Cris' hand. The man looked at the direction he was glaring at a few moments ago and smiled. "You like him." It wasn't even a question. Kun nodded slowly. "Tell him, trust me. If you sort it all out, it will be the best decision you've ever made." Kun remained silent. He wasn't sure about Cris' idea. Sure, there was something, but they were so different...Ronaldo asked him. "Have you seen Messi?" Messi? As in Leo Messi? He shook his head. Ronaldo grimaced. "He's just late then, I suppose..." He patted Kun's shoulder before leaving. "Just do it." 

The bodyguard sighed. He scanned the room to find Silva but didn't see him anywhere. Villa had also disappeared. His stomach dropped as he couldn't find Silva. "Silva?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...where is Silva? Suggestions, theories? Also, dammit Kolarov XD I wrote this on the train and on the bus, so this might be full of typos.


	12. The Reception (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun finds Silva...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may or may not be what you had expected...

"What do you think?"

"Fierce, but that's it. Won't be a problem."

"And the bodyguard?"

"Tougher, but not a threat."

"Good. I'll let the Boss know. Stay put."

"Will do."

~~

Kun moved through the crowd, pushing past people blocking his view, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of Silva. Maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe Silva just went to the restroom. His instinct told him otherwise. His throat constricted when he exited the big reception room, turning in the halls to find the restroom. He opened the door with force, startling a guest, but no sign of Silva. He mumbled an excuse before leaving the bathroom, mind racing. Where could he be? The building was a hotel, with a fair amount of chambers, and with all the alcohol he'd consumed, maybe Silva passed out in one of them. Holding on that logical explanation, Kun raced towards the stairs, climbing them four at the time. He could've taken the lift, but he was so full on adrenaline that he dismissed the idea. He stopped on the second floor, forcing himself to take a breath, hands on his knees. A moan echoed through the hall, so low that the bodyguard thought he imagined it. But the sound repeated, this time louder, spurring him on to continue his search. Was someone being beaten? Could this someone be Silva? Finally reaching the room where the noise came from, he steadied himself, his hand brushing the holster around his waist, a little bit more confident knowing that he could defend himself and the person in need. He heard voices through the door, whispers, pleas, but couldn't understand them. Muscles strained and jaw set, he opened the door with a light click, half-expecting it to be locked. Maybe it would've been better when he saw the scene in front of him.

~~

Feeling the cold wall against his back, Silva shuddered. But the warmth soon returned, hot bodies colliding with ardor, hands exploring new expanses of skin, making his back arch, pressing even more in the other's embrace. Small kisses were peppered against his collarbone, revealed by his torn apart dress shirt. His mind was swimming in an ocean of emotions, eyes clouded by the alcohol and the overwhelming lust coursing through his body. A knee pressed between his legs, creating a delicious friction he couldn't get enough of. A moan escaped his lips, the second one swallowed by the mouth claiming his. The other tugged at his hair, burying his fingers in the soft brown locks, while he continued to lick his way into Silva's mouth, completely unaware of the door opening.

"Silva?" With a grunt, Villa turned his head towards the intruder, hair mussed and lips raw. Silva whined at the lost of contact before opening his eyes, looking right back at Kun. 

"Can you close the door and leave please?" Polite words, but Villa's tone was anything but courteous. The bodyguard stood still in the doorway, his gaze switching back and forth between Silva and Villa. The young manager gulped, suddenly wishing the wall could swallow him. Villa rolled his eyes. 

"Clearly not." He picked up his tie that had been tossed on the bed and started to fix it. Taking his time, he finally left the room, mouthing something in the lines of 'Anytime Silva', eyes set on Kun. Founding his voice, Silva frowned. 

"What the hell Kun?" The bodyguard had an incredulous look on his face, something close to hurt in his eyes, but Silva couldn't be sure. 

"I could ask you the same Silva! You were gone!" The accusing timbre made him flinch, apologies stuck in his throat. He didn't had to justify himself, he wasn't a child! 

"I'm still in the same building Kun! You don't have to follow me anywhere!" Distancing himself from the wall, he crossed his arms, fuming. Kun opened his mouth, shock evident in his voice. 

"What if something happened to you?" Silva laughed humorlessly. 

"What Kun? Am I not allowed to talk to people now?" Not believing this conversation was actually happening, he sat down on the bed. Kun recovered quickly, sarcasm dripping. 

"Well, I don't think talking is the right word, with Villa's tongue so far down your throat." Silva's eyes widened, but spit back. 

"Why do you care huh? I get to chose who I want to kiss, you're not my father!" Kun fought back the tears that were forming, lowering his head. 

"You're right...I'm just a bodyguard, nothing more. Just, don't disappear on me again." Hurt laced his words, and even the very intoxicated Silva could heard it. Reflecting on what he had said, he tried to stand up, but Kun fled the room, leaving the young manager staring at his hands. His head began to pound, rewinding the conversation in a loop, making him cry silently, the alcohol catching up with his feelings. Oh God what had he done? Looking at his chest, he outlined a hickey left by Villa with his finger, suddenly feeling sick.

~~

The cold air hit his face when entering the back garden. Kun wiped his eyes with his sleeve, feeling the bite of the wind on his cheeks. The bodyguard shook his head, almost laughing at his own stupidity. What was he even thinking? Silva was right after all. They were nothing but working partners, even if the scene before the party had made him believe otherwise. They hadn't talked about it, so it was his fault for assuming things he so desperately wished to be true. Afraid to close his eyes, for the picture of them kissing was burned on his eyelids, Kun fished out his phone from his pocket. He needed to distract himself, as the night was still only beginning. Several messages popped up on his screen, along with missed calls, all from an unknown number. Hesitant, his thumb hovered over the green button before pressing call. The panicked voice that answered him made him run back into the hotel, cursing for leaving Silva behind.

~~

"First step done."

"Good job boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Too much? Not enough? Please let me know :)  
> I'm so sorry for Kun, but this chapter was one of my very first ideas for this fic...


	13. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for me 8D It turned out okay, but I'm not fully convinced, oh well ♪ Thank you for the comments and the kudos, and I hope you will enjoy :3

Luckily, Silva was still in the hotel room when Kun barged in. Laid out on the king-sized bed, sobs muffled by the pillow, Silva was half asleep already, tired of just feeling. The bodyguard chewed on his lip, unsure how to act. If he told Silva, the young man might just flip out, and that would not help the situation. He opted for a softer solution. He laid a hand on Silva's shoulder, shaking him gently. The young manager turned over, floppy hair falling over his red eyes, unfocused. He slurred. 

"Kun?" Tuning out the longing tone in Silva's voice, Kun forced a smile, attempting to stay calm. 

"We need to go Silva." Silva pouted, head resting back on the pillow. 

"Don't want to. Warm here." He tried to reach Kun's arm, frowning when the bodyguard stepped back. 

"I'm serious Silva. Come on." A new tear rolled down his cheek, not understanding why Kun refused to touch him. Kun's voice became urgent. 

"David, please." Not once had Kun used his first name to address him, which made Silva realizing how pressing the matter had to be. Slowly getting up, Kun helped Silva by steadying him, making sure he didn't stumble. Smoothing out the bangs covering his sight, Kun led Silva through the door. 

"What's happening?" Kun stayed silent, one arm draped over Silva's shoulders, the other trailing on his holster. People were staring at them, some more discreet than others, but Kun couldn't care less. He had to take Silva somewhere safe.

~~

Silva followed Kun blindly, a headache making his eyes squint. They had to be outside now, with the way his hands began to freeze and the wind making his hair fly all over the place. He heard cars passing by in a frenzy, sign of a well known boulevard. The bodyguard halted, facing the young manager. Silva tried to look up, his vision still blurry, but only saw the worried glance of Kun. 

"Joe is here. Get in the car, I will join you as soon as I can, okay?" Kun waited for Silva to nod before pushing him towards the SUV, signaling to Joe that he could drive away. Silva shot him one last look, an emotion close to regret on his face, mixed with incomprehension. Something twisted in his stomach, but he just waved, watching the car disappear in the traffic lights. 

The drive was silent, as Silva slipped between sleep and consciousness, gently rocked by the soft humming of the motor. Joe had his gaze on the road, but kept an eye on the younger man. Kun had briefly told him about the situation they were in, but he didn't know the details. His mission now was to take Silva to his father second residence, a two hours away drive. Turning down the volume, he hummed along the radio, the car heading out of London.

~~

"..e'll survive."  
"Good, and my son?"  
"Save where you asked me to bring him, Joe stays with him."

"Thank you Sergio, you can go join them." Fernando Jimenez, CEO of Silva inc. hanged up. Sinking further in his chair, head clasped in his hands, he tried to digest the news. A break-in involving his son! Granted, he wasn't there at the moment, but, what if? A strange feeling stirred his stomach, climbing up his spine in a chilling manner. Fear. Phone still in his hand, he considered calling his son, something he hadn't done in quite a long time. He refused. The last time they saw each other, the evening had ended with arguing and insults being thrown by the two sides. He couldn't really blame him, for he hadn't been the father of the century. Using work as an excuse, he'd left his education in the hands of the nannies, distancing himself from his own flesh and blood. The years had passed by, noting had changed, and now, he just didn't know what to do to make their relationship better. Silva had made it clear that he didn't needed him. He refused his money, avoided the conferences when he presided, changed his surname for his mother maiden name...Fernando respected his wish, but his heart yearned to learn more about his son, for he couldn't bear the thought of dying without having made peace with his son. The closing of the door startled him. Jamie, his butler, came to him, a worried look on his face. 

"Sir?"  
"He's safe." Jamie smiled.  
"That's good to hear, sir." Fernando sighed, passing a hand on his tired face.  
"Indeed. Did you send the extra men to the location?" The butler nodded.  
"Daniel and Martin are on their way, they should be arriving in ten minutes."  
"Do you think he'll be safe?" Jamie smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure of it, sir."

~~

It was past 3 am when Kun pulled up in the entrance lane leading to the second residence of his boss. Resting his head against the steering wheel, Kun sighed. What the hell was going on? Rewinding the events of the night, he tried to clear things up. First, the panicked call from Jesus, who, while passing by Silva's house, had spotted a body laying face down on the porch. It had turned out to be Kolarov, the night guard, along with a note saying ' U r lucky, next time we'll get you' ,which had brought Jesus to call the police and him. Another call had immediately followed, this time Silva's father. Mr. Jimenez had tried to remain calm while giving his instructions, but Kun had picked up the tremble in his voice. The bodyguard had hummed at his demands, mind already processing the possible escape scenarios. He didn't had to use them, luckily. After having taken care of Silva, he had called Jesus again, asking where Kolarov had been transferred. Silva's colleague gave him the address and told him that the police wanted to have a word with him. That's how he found himself in the police station, a desperate need of coffee nagging his brain, but he scolded himself. He had to be calm and composed. Unfortunately, the police officers couldn't say much. Nobody had seen a foreign car entering the gated community, and the thieves had shut off the cameras. It was still too early to tell if something had effectively been stolen, but there were enough traces to speak about a break-in. And of course, the menacing note, which was being analyzed. Only Kolarov's testimony could help them identify the criminals, but the night guard was still out cold, and the officers doubted the criminals to be stupid enough to show their faces. After thanking the cops, Kun had rushed to the hospital, worried about his friend. In the month they had got to know each other, a solid friendship had grown between the two. Even though Aleks barely said a word too much, he was a great companion and a good listener. Kun had joined him many times on the bench outside the house, while Silva was busy in the bathroom. They had many things in common, teasing Silva whenever they had the chance being one of them. So that's why Kun was relieved when he saw Aleks sleeping on the hospital bed. Apart from a black eye and a big bump on his head, the night guard seemed okay. A nurse passing by had explained his condition, assuring him that he would wake up tomorrow with no aftereffects. 

And now he was here. Eyes closing, he felt himself dozing off before shaking his head, trying to knock some senses back in him. He left his little car and walked up the stairs, glancing at the house. The lights were turned off, which meant that Silva had certainly fallen asleep. He almost didn't see Daniel and Martin, the two extra bodyguards Mr. Jimenez had told him about. He nodded briefly at them before entering, realizing he never had set a foot in this residence, and thus didn't know how to navigate between the furniture. He could turn the lights on, but he didn't want to alert the two guards or wake up Silva and Joe, so he settled on moving forwards, his hands outstretched to keep him from bumping into the invisible objects. A sharp item jabbed his side, making him cry out in pain. Cursing, he saw the lights flicker on, and a tired looking Silva poking his head out of his bedroom. 

"Kun?" The bodyguard shot a glare at the little buffet responsible for his sure to be bruise. 

"David! Did I wake you up?" Silva felt hurt when Kun called him by his first name. It seemed like the bodyguard wanted to distance himself from the young manager. He shook his head.

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway. Joe told me what happened. How is Aleks?" His voice was timid, his hands clutching at his sides. Kun wanted to engulf him in a hug, but he restrained himself. 

"He got knocked out, but he'll be fine." Silva nodded. 

"Good...I can't believe something like that happened! It's my fault, I shou" Kun interrupted him. "Nonsense. In no way this could be your fault, David." He softened. 

"You need to sleep." Silva chewed on his lip, visibly contemplating something. 

"Stay with me?" Kun raised his eyebrows. Silva had a pleading look on his face, completely different compared to his confident attitude Kun was used to. His brown hair stuck out, messed up by the pillow, and his body shivered, even though it was hardly freezing. Some pictures from the party surfaced in his mind. 

"I don't know if it's a good idea, David..." Silva asked him again. 

"Please? I just don't want to be alone..."Kun couldn't say no. He followed Silva into his room, and after changing in more comfortable clothes, he slipped under the covers, feeling Silva's hand searching for his. He squeezed back, a million questions in his head, but they all could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: I'm going down a much more darker road now with this "break-in" situation and the warning note, is that okay for you? I mean, I can continue with the fluffy side of the story, but some of you wanted action and drama so...please let me know :3   
> Little precision: Daniel and Martin are Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtl and Jamie is Jamie Carragher ^^


	14. Morning Conversations (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Kun talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for too long! My exams are approaching so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Thank you for the support and I hope you will enjoy :)

It was still early in the morning when Kun entered the kitchen, following the faint sounds Joe made while setting the table. Rubbing his eyes, the bodyguard mumbled a good morning to the chauffeur, who now was slowly sipping his coffee. Joe acknowledged his presence by nodding, one eyebrow raised as he if he knew Kun had spent the night in Silva's room. Scratch the 'if', he definitely knew if his suggestive smile was anything to go by. 

"Good morning to you too, I suppose mmh?" Kun stammered, a blush creeping on his cheeks.   
"Huh, sure." He sat down under the scrutinizing gaze of Joe, suddenly feeling small. The chauffeur however continued. 

"How is Silva?" 

"He's still asleep." Kun had woken up with a warm breath puffing in his ear, a nose tickling his neck, and an arm draped casually over his chest, trailing dangerously close to his abdomen. Ignoring the interest showed by his body, he had carefully turned around and got out of Silva's embrace without disturbing his sleep. The poor manager had endured a difficult night and he needed his sleep. Joe hummed, spreading jam on his bread. 

"That's good. Did the police tell you anything?" In fact, they had called him ten minutes ago. Kun had expected some good news, but the officer had been very vague in his explanation. He shrugged, grabbing a toast. 

"They said they couldn't do anything at the moment, for there were no witnesses and-" Joe interrupted him. 

"What about Aleks?" Kun sighed.

"He's awake and well, but officer Higuaïn didn't know when they would send someone to interrogate him...I think he mentioned a lack of agents at the moment. " He grimaced.   
"They don't take it seriously...They have zero suspects so why bother? Even the warning note has been waved off as a 'prank'." Nothing was said for a moment, the silence only broken by the two men chewing. Joe finally asked. 

"What do you think?" The bodyguard swallowed, allowing himself some time to come up with his answer. He didn't want to sound paranoid, but something about this break-in didn't feel right.   
"Why bother with shutting the cameras off and leaving a note if it's just a prank? I mean, nobody saw them, they must've been really luck or just damn good! And in this last case, they would've known Silva was at the party, the whole city knew, it wasn't exactly a secret...So I don't know. I think there's more to it." Joe nodded. 

" I have the same feeling, but we can't do anything more about it. Silva is safe here, with us and the other guards." Kun smiled sadly. 

"I hope so..Do you know how long we'll be staying?" Mr. Jimenez had been really adamant about his son's security but never mentioned a return date. The chauffeur shrugged.   
"I know his dad a little bit, he doesn't show it, but he really loves Silva. I think he doesn't want to take any risks, so we're here for the long haul. Or until we have more information about the break-in. " Kun whistled. The residence was in the middle of nowhere, far away from busy cities and civilization in general, so he couldn't really complain. Even for a second house, the building was enormous, and he hadn't even seen it all. 

"Silva will be mad." Joe grinned.  
"Why?"   
" Do you honestly think Silva will accept all this? I'm sure Mr. Jimenez told the guards to not let him set a toe outside. He will try to escape, but he won't succeed, and he'll just be insufferable... believe me, I've seen him when he's angry." Kun snorted. Joe laughed with him, but soon regained his calm composure. 

"Silva was a bit off yesterday in the car." Kun snapped his head back up, eyes wide.   
"Yeah?" The chauffeur, gathered the bread crumbles from the table with his hand. 

"Did something happen? He kept apologizing in his sleep and I heard your name." Oh. Kun toyed with the napkin, unsure of what to say.   
"I said some things that I regret deeply..." The older man nodded, offering an encouraging smile.   
"I'm sure he regrets too, whatever he did. He was pretty shaken up by his dream. You should talk to him." Folding the napkin neatly, Kun hummed.   
"That's what I plan to do, but I'll let him sleep, we can talk after that."


	15. Morning Conversations (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Silva talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be writing, but my mind decided otherwise. Hope you enjoy :)

Silva was combing his hair- well, trying- when he heard a knock on the door. He already knew it was Kun, so he faked a smile and prepared himself mentally for the conversation that was coming. 

"It's okay Kun, I'm dressed." The bodyguard shuffled inside, concern written on his face. Silva sat on the bed, patting the blanket beside him, but Kun grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the manager. A moment of silence passed, the air in the room heavy. Finally, Kun asked. 

"How are you doing?" In all honesty, Silva didn't know the answer. Physically, he was fine, aside from his sore throat and light headache. How he felt after yesterday's events however... 

"I'm fine." Kun blinked. Of course, the bodyguard wasn't stupid. He was still pretty shaken, his hands clasped together in an iron grip, a chill climbing up his spine occasionally. Silva opened his mouth again, ready to elaborate. 

"I don't really und-Kun spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." The two shared a brief smile. Silva decided to continue. 

"It's me who should apologize, really." He bowed his head, looking at his hands tugging absentmindedly at the blanket. 

"I shouldn't have left the reception like that without warning you. At the moment I didn't think, but now I realize how stupid I was...I mean, what happened yesterday at my house? It could have been at the reception...I guess I do have a bodyguard for a reason..." He sighed, looking back again at Kun. The bodyguard was silent, eyes focused on the brunet. 

"Well, you are right, I can't deny that, but what happened last night...nobody could have predicted it David. I don't blame you for escaping the noise of the party, even for...you know..." He made some gestures with his hand, taking time for finding the right word." Personal pleasure. " Silva blushed while Kun grimaced. 

"And I'm sorry too, my snapping was uncalled for, I shouldn't have shout at you or at Villa. What you do is none of my business, and I realize I was out of line." At the mention of Villa, Silva cringed. Speaking of memories he didn't want to relive...

" Yeah about him...it was a stupid mistake..." He let out a nervous laugh. "He definitely wasn't worth it." Silva noted the relief visible on Kun's face, quickly replaced by a more neutral expression.  
"Blame it on the alcohol, right?" The brunet concluded with a smile, hoping the bodyguard would buy it. It seemed to work as Kun shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

"I think I know what happened at those infamous parties then! " Silva laughed, but inside, he was miserable. He knew of course that alcohol wasn't the reason why he went with Villa. He couldn't ignore the signs any longer. More so after the almost kiss just before the party. Feeling the breath of Kun on his lips had made him realize just how deep he was in this mess. It was no secret that he liked the bodyguard, everyone liked him, it was impossible not to. But Silva knew that like was too weak to describe how he felt about the bodyguard. He had experienced jealousy, and where there was jealousy, there was want. Not a fleeting desire that came and go, no. It was a craving that could never be filled, innocent touches burning, marking his skin, hugs never long enough. Definitely more than like. And that scared him. t scared the shit out of him. Having close to zero experience with relationships, he was afraid of the unknown, the what if's and the do's and dont's. Was he ready to commit? Did Kun feel the same? Zaba was almost completely healed, so Kun would no longer be his bodyguard. Would he return to Argentina? Could Silva handle it? So much questions and not one answer...It hadn't taken long for him to chug down more and more champagne glasses, and a suggestive look from Villa to follow him. Frustration had taken over, his emotions all over the place, he'd needed to jump on the occasion, and this time quite literally. The rejected look on Kun's face when he'd come in felt the same as a punch in the gut. It was something Silva never wanted to see on the bodyguard's beautiful face again.

Kun was speaking to him now, drawing him back to reality. "I'm glad you're okay." Silva nodded, an important question in mind. 

"We're still friends right?" His heart was hammering in his chest. He needed to know they were good. Kun raised his eyebrows, surprised. He took Silva's hands in his, warming them. 

"I've never stopped being your friend, David." Reveling in the bodyguard's touch, Silva nodded. "Thank you." He tilted his head.  
"But why do you call me David now? I'm Silva for everybody else." Kun shrugged, still not letting go of his hands.  
"Guess I don't want to be everybody else."  
Joe chose this moment to shout from the living room. "Get your asses back here, they're showing something that might interest you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you expected I imagine? Well, it can't be that easy now! And don't worry, action is coming back, and Silva will show that he can be a total badass ( but that we already know)


	16. The Start of Something (New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened. Silva is actually a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Long chapter to celebrate the end of my exams, yeaaaay. Thank you for the comments! Hope you all enjoy :3

"...Isible traces of an intrusion, which increases the idea of a kidnapping. The police are still investigating the mansion where he temporarily resided, and made no further comment. It's the neighbor of Mr. Messi, Mrs. Margaret, who contacted the authorities after discovering the broken glass of his veranda this morning. That's all we can say about the disappearing of Lionel Messi at the moment. Nicola McCarthy from London, for BBC1."

Joe muted the tv, looking expectantly at Kun and Silva. Silva shifted on the couch, frowning. The bodyguard had a pensive look on his face. Silva was the first to react.

"The Lionel Messi? The photographer? " Kun nodded. "It seems like it. He was supposed to be at the reception too."  
Silva raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Kun scratched his neck. "Well, Cristiano Ronaldo talked to me and he asked me where Messi was so I supposed he was invited." 

Silva held his hands in the air. "Wait. Cristiano Ronaldo? The top model? How come I didn't see him?" Kun opted to stay silent. Silva blushed when he realized he had been far too gone yesterday to notice the different guests. Joe cleared his throat. 

"It's strange isn't? A kidnapping, if it is indeed one, and an attempted robbery in the same night involving two persons who attended the same party." Silva bit his lip. "You think the two incidents are related?" His voice was unsure, already dreading Joe's answer. Kun shook his head. 

"There's no need to draw conclusions based on suppositions. Who knows where Messi is? Maybe he decided to take some vacation without the media knowing, he wouldn't be the first one." His tone was firm, but Silva doubted that the bodyguard really believed his affirmation. Joe was unimpressed. 

"And the broken window? How does that fit in your explanation?" Kun sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that we don't have enough information about this. I'm sure the police will do their job." The chauffeur nodded curtly, deciding not to insist. Silva just stared blindly forward, lost in his thoughts. Kun put a warm hand on his shoulder, having seen the tension in the young manager's back. 

"You're safe here David. " Silva rolled his eyes. "Yes I know that Kun. It's not for that that I'm worried. I just want to know how long were supposed to stay here." Kun and Joe exchanged a look. Silva's father hadn't given them a date, but they both knew that it wouldn't be before a long time. 

"Hey! I can see you, you know. Just tell me." Kun shrugged. "A certain time. And you're not allowed to go outside." The bodyguard knew that Silva would react, so he braced himself. 

"What? I can't go outside? Why? Does my father think that a tree is going to attack me? This is ridiculous. Madness. What am I going to do? My job?" Joe could only smile sadly. "I understand Silva, but I guess your father cares more about you than you thought." Silva scoffed. "By keeping me locked up? Right." Kun tried to calm the brunet. 

"I saw a library in one of the rooms. Reading can help pass the time no? And were here too, don't forget that." Silva sat back down. "You're right. I'm sorry that you are stuck here with me." He pursed his lips before standing up again, a determined spark in his eyes. "I'm going to explore that library right away." And with that he scampered off, leaving the two other men perplexed. 

~~

36 minutes and 47 seconds. That's how long Silva could read the book he had selected before throwing it across the room. In general, he was a calm person, and he liked to be alone at times. He could spend hours watching Netflix or reading the Harry Potter series over and over again. But just knowing that he couldn't step a foot outside made him so irritated that he couldn't concentrate. Groaning, he picked up the book and put it back on the shelf, reading the titles from the other books' backs. The dust floating in the air was even more visible in the sunlight, that was pouring from the large window. Not even one day and he already longed to go outside. Approaching the window, he let his gaze wander over the flowers, the trees and all the useless things his father had bought to decorate the garden. Silva nodded slowly, reflecting on how he could go outside, just to breath fresh air again. He acted like a prisoner who hadn't seen the light for over 40 years, but he couldn't care less. His inner child was showing, forbid him something and he would defy it immediately. Silva exited the library and tip-toed to the kitchen, peering through the door left ajar. Kun and Joe were playing cards, and if Silva could go by Kun's face, Joe was clearly winning. Silva wanted to kiss that pout away, and blushed at the thought. 

He retreated to the main hall, opened the door leading to the cellar and went down the stairs. The cellar was still as messy as he remembered, but didn't linger on it. What he was looking for was the backdoor to the garden. A big grin on his face, Silva opened the door that thankfully wasn't locked. The wind played with his hair as soon as he stepped on the grass, and he closed his eyes, savoring his (little) victory. However, his triumph was short lived. A tall shadow blocked his view, his nose bumping into a firm mass of muscles. 

"May I ask where you are going, Mr. Silva?" The young manager looked up, meeting the questioning gaze of the bodyguard. He gulped. "Uh. Nowhere. I was just going on a stroll in the garden.." He hated how his voice went higher at the end, making him sound like a 5 year old. Steven- or Jason or Adam, Silva forgot the bodyguard's name- raised his eyebrows, a bored expression marking his features. 

"I see. I'm sorry but I can't let you go further. " Silva grimaced. " Yeah, I figured. I'll go back inside then, St..uhm." The man crossed his arms, revealing the tattoos on his knuckles. "Daniel." Silva hummed. "Right. Daniel." He felt his cheeks reddening, and quickly returned to the cellar. A big sigh of disappointment left his lungs while going up the stairs. How was he going to spend his time? 

~~

He had to wait 20 minutes for an extra life on Candy Crush, which had him rolling his eyes at his phone. Silva didn't want to go to Kun and Joe just yet, determined to show them that he could occupy himself. He thought about his colleagues and how they were going to work without him. As the man-child that they all were, Silva could already picture the discussions around the table. Smiling, he decided to call Samir, cursing at himself for not having thought about it sooner. If there was someone who could occupy him for hours, it would be him. Samir picked up at the last ringtone, loud music blasting through the phone. 

"Silva? Wait I'm moving." Silva heard some shuffling, the noise quickly fading. "Sorry, it's quite a party out here. How are you doing? I heard you're on vacation or something?" 

"Well not really. What's going on? Whose party?" Samir chuckled. "It's stupid really ...Gaël got a new dj set, and he needed a special occasion to show us his new remixes, but they weren't any at the moment, so were kind of celebrating the 27 years and a half of Jesús. Hence the loud music. " Silva laughed. "Oh God..Well, I'm not going to keep you from this awesome party, so enjoy and say hi to the guys for me, okay?" 

"Sure. Take care Silva!" The line went silent. Silva looked back at his phone. Still 18 minutes and 25 seconds for an extra life. He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update regularly :3


	17. The Manager, the Bodyguard, and the Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun adopted a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...mostly crack, I'm afraid! I found this idea funny and I thought why not write it. It's really silly so don't expect too much ^^ Thanks again for the comments and the kudos :3

"You bought what?" Silva stared at the plastic bag Kun was holding, following the red fish that was swimming with his eyes. Kun tutted, bringing the animal closer to the manager. 

"Adopted, David, not just bought. I think it's obvious no?" Silva rolled his eyes. A fish..Why did Kun buy a freaking fish?! "But, why?" The bodyguard shrugged. 

"I saw him making eyes at me in the shop and I couldn't just leave him there. Besides, he reminded me of you. " Silva didn't know whether to ignore his remark or punch him, but in the end decided to mutter. 

"Charming." He left Kun admiring his new pet and went back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. An old City game was playing on the tv, and Silva made himself comfortable with a blanket. He could hear Kun rummaging in the kitchen, glasses tingling and cupboards being opened and closed. Sighing, Silva increased the volume of the game. 

"So, he needs a name." Kun suddenly appeared in front of Silva, making him jump from the couch. The bodyguard had filled a large glass recipient with water and added some green stuff on the bottom, that suspiciously looked like kale. Kun put the improvised aquarium on the coffee table, smiling at the fish swimming in circles. Silva groaned, muting the tv. He took the magazines laying next the aquarium and removed them further, not trusting Kun in close proximity of a certain amount of water. Or liquid in general. 

"It's your fish, you name it." The bodyguard pouted, looking at Silva with his dark brown eyes. However, Silva didn't waver. "I mean it Kun. You bought it, you're responsible for it." Kun huffed. 

"So what, you would let him starve if I'm not here to feed him? " He brought his hands to his heart, not believing Silva would be so cruel. Silva slowly but surely was losing patience. 

"That's not the question Kun! You bought a fish, without talking to me first, so now I'm supposed to look after it when I don't even wanted one?" Later, Silva would admit that he did exaggerate a little bit. But after three days of being locked up, the smallest thing could bring the worst out of him. Kun raised his eyebrows, surprised at Silva's tone. He nodded quietly, sitting on the couch. 

"Okay. I see. I'm sorry. " Silva accepted his apology, returning his attention to the game. City was looking for an equalizer in the additional time, down at 10 men, leaving Silva on the edge of his seat. 

"I thought of Trafford." Kun's soft voice echoed in the big salon, distracting Silva. "Huh?" If Silva knew him better, he swore that the bodyguard was smirking. "As a name for the fish. Or maybe Red Devil." Silva completely forgot the game, turning as to face Kun. He couldn't be serious? 

"You're not naming this fish something which has to do with Manchester United." The bodyguard shrugged. "You said I had to name him, so that's what I'm doing." Silva shook his head.

"But why? You're a City fan! You hate United?!" The bodyguard just grinned. "Well, he's red no? I thought tha.." Silva stood up, looking menacingly at the aquarium. 

"If you don't want this fish to take a trip down the toilet, you're not naming it Trafford! Not in this house! " Kun couldn't hold back his laughter, almost rolling off the couch. Silva blushed, slowly realizing how stupid he had been. The bodyguard had pranked him. Inhaling slowly, he squinted his eyes, trying to convey all his anger in one glare. Kun got up, his eyes shining from the tears, and walked to Silva, embracing him in a hug. 

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry David, but I couldn't let this pass by...your face..it was so worth it." Silva remained still, secretly breathing in Kun's aftershave. He pushed the bodyguard back- he was supposed to be mad after all-and sat back on the couch, arms crossed and sulking. 

It's like that that Joe found them two minutes later, a sulking Silva on the couch and an amused Kun talking to a fish. "What did Kun do this time?" These last days, Joe had started to feel like a babysitter. Silva mumbled. 

"Sergio bought a fish- Kun piped up "adopted!"- and wants to name it Trafford." The chauffeur sighed. Why did he even ask? "Really? Well, it's his so I guess he can choose what he wants." Kun beamed at the tall chauffeur, while Silva groaned. "I can't believe you're on his side." Joe rolled his eyes. "I'm on nobody's side. I think you should both go to sleep." He didn't add 'like the kids that you are'. 

~~

Later, Silva turned around in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He wanted to go back to London, his friends and his job. He felt useless, moping around all day, discharging all his frustration on Kun and Joe. The bodyguard had pissed him off real good today, but he couldn't stay mad at him. He had felt something at least, had a reason to shout and let it out. 

He heard a knock on the door. "David? It's me." Kun's voice sounded fragile, as if he was afraid of Silva's answer. "It's okay Kun, you can come in." It didn't strike him as strange when the bodyguard slipped inside the bedroom, a shy smile on his lips. His presence always comforted him, and since their arrival at the second residence Kun always made sure Silva slept well. Kun shuffled towards the bed, his head slightly bowed. 

"I came to apologize. I know it isn't for you right now..." Silva shook his head. "Believe me, it's the least of my worries right now. Messi is still nowhere to be found and now the son of Abramovich has suddenly disappeared..." He closed his eyes, a shudder going through his body. 

"I'm afraid, Kun." The bodyguard kept silent, his hand founding Silva's, squeezing. "But you're here, so I know I'm safe." Kun pressed a kiss to the young manager's temple, a rush of affection making his heart beat faster. "Always, David." His limbs were heavy when he tried to get up, but Silva tugged on his hand, a silent plea. Kun let himself fall back, pressing against the lithe frame of the brunet. Silva's breathing became regular, an indication that he fell asleep. Kun smiled to himself, before whispering. "I named him Blue Moon, after all." A sharp knee connected with his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :3 
> 
> Abramovich' son will be a Chelsea player, if you want to guess...


	18. Number 2 and a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a writer's block lately...I know where I'm heading to, but I just can't seem to connect the different parts..Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**New disappearance: son of Roman Abramovich absent at meeting.**  
_The disappearance of Oscar Emboaba Jr., adoptive son of General Motors' CEO Roman Abramovich is another case put upon the police of London. There is indeed an air of resemblance with the Messi affair, still MIA. Relatives of the Argentine have no idea where he could be, as they insist that the photographer never went anywhere without telling someone first. We tried to talk to Cristiano Ronaldo, regular model for Lionel Messi and also a close friend of his, but the Portuguese refused. The word 'kidnapping' is in everyone's mind at the police station, however, the agents still affirm that there's no need to panic. Oscar Jr., 23 years old, missed a very important meeting with the board of his father's company. Just like the Messi case, the cameras at his house didn't capture anything remotely suspicious. Our source informed us that there were no signs of infraction, which means that if the two cases are related, the criminals are getting better. Many questions are starting to rise, but at the moment, there are no answers. Who will be number 3?_  
  
Fernando Jimenez sighed, lowering the newspaper back on his office desk. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, already sensing a headache coming. He didn't know what to think of all this. Roman wasn't really a friend of his, more an acquaintance, but he was relatively well-known in the economic world. This Oscar kid didn't strike him as a rebel, he wouldn't run away like that, which made the CEO even more anxious. He thought of his son at the other side of London, supposedly safe. But who was really safe now? His butler Jamie entered the room, carrying a coffee tray. He didn't had to look at the newspaper to guess why his employer seemed exhausted. The news were all over the country, rumors starting to spread about unknown offenders. He put the tray down, adding one sugar cube to the fuming cup. Fernando nodded.  
  
"Thank you Jamie." He brought the cup to his face, letting the aroma fill his senses. The hot liquid warmed up his insides, chasing after the headache. Licking his lips, Fernando eyed the newspaper. "What do you think about this Jamie?" He valued Jamie's opinion very much, as he considered the butler more as a friend. The butler crossed his hands behind his back, taking some time to reflect.  
  
"I don't know much sir. I'd like to believe this is all a big misunderstanding and that the two young men will be found safe and sound." Fernando would've liked to believe that too, but a gnawing feeling kept him from being convinced. "I can't stop worrying about my son. I'm starting to regret sending him far away from me. " Jamie tilted his head. "I'm sure he'll be fine, sir. He has Joe and his new Argentine bodyguard, not forgetting Daniel and Martin who are true professionals. He's in good hands." The CEO hummed absent-mindedly, before shaking his head. "I'm being paranoid." He finished his coffee. "You are right Jamie, as usual." The butler shrugged, although quiet pleased. "I'm just doing my job, sir."  
  
~~  
  
Silva was chatting with Aleks, happy to see that his night guard and friend had come out relatively unharmed after his short trip to the hospital. He had been offered a week vacation by Silva's father, and was leaving to Portugal tomorrow, but didn't want to go without seeing Silva first. "So, that's where you live now?" Aleks looked around the house, impressed by his surroundings. Silva shrugged.  
  
"Momentarily, yes. My dad thinks I'm safer here, in the middle of nowhere..." He shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "You can't believe how happy I am to see you Aleks, you're the first human I've seen since a week, besides Kun and Joe." Aleks added. "And the two giants outside. They wouldn't let me pass the gates. I had to text Kun to show them I was a friend!" Kun briefly smiled. "Martin and Daniel...Yeah, they are pretty scary, Mr. Jimenez has send them for extra security." Aleks whistled. "And I thought I was scary..."  
  
Silence settled then, none of them wanting to address the elephant in the room. Aleks decided to just go on with it. "Guys, I know you are dying to ask me about that night. It's okay." Silva blushed, but asked timidly. "Did you see something?" The door to the living room opened, revealing Daniel with an empty glass, going to the kitchen. Aleks briefly looked up, before answering. "It's like I told the police. I saw silhouettes, maybe two or three, but nothing really distinct. They were tall, so I think it were guys, but then again, I'm not sure. The one that knocked me out was strong though. They didn't talk to each other, so I couldn't pick up an accent or even a language. " He grimaced."I was out for a long time, I don't know when they left."  
  
Kun nodded, thinking. He tried to link up the different cases in his mind, but something didn't click. Messi and Oscar disappeared without a trace, whereas the break-in left marks, a witness and a warning. It didn't make sense. Maybe the incidents were really not related. There was no need to over analyze. David was safe. Kun focused back on the conversation, a blush creeping on his cheeks when Silva mentioned how heroic he had been the night of the reception. Aleks shot him a well-knowing look, but the bodyguard ignored it. Now was not the time to open the door to his feelings. The young manager then proceeded to recount the whole week of him being here, words tumbling over his lips, hands gesticulating in the air.  
  
Daniel finally came back from the kitchen, which left Kun wondering what he did that took him so long. The guard nodded curtly at the trio, with Silva not looking up for he was completely absorbed in his storytelling. Aleks however followed the guard with his eyes, a slight frown barring his forehead. Daniel went outside, a chill filling the room when the front door closed. Aleks still looked pensive, but shrugged and continued to listen to Silva. Kun saw the different expressions playing on the night guard's face and made a mental note to ask him about it afterwards. Two hours later, Aleks left and Kun forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing with the main plot in the following chapters, which is the kidnapping-mystery-thing. Please let me know what you think :3


	19. Captives (Welcome to the Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know what happened to Messi and Oscar. Partly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different chapter, new character! Thanks for the comments :3

"Hector! Hectooor!" Hector Bellerin waved at the group of girls screaming his name at the exit of the stadium. The Emirates was still illuminated even though the game had ended two hours ago. In fact, he was the only player still here, the others having left after their shower and the mandatory peptalk by their captain. The young man threw his minty lip balm at one of the girls before walking to his car. He could swear one girl fainted. The Lamborghini roared to life when he put the ignition on and maneuvered his way out of the parking lot. 

"Great match. It's a shame you tied." 

"Yeah, tell me about it. We really needed those three points." Hector tried not to think about the game, all the things he had done wrong and what he could've done better, instead focusing on the road. They were still in the race for the Premier League title, but they couldn't afford to lose more points. Gabriel hummed along the radio, leaving Hector to his thoughts. The footballer was grateful for having a bodyguard that knew him so well. They basically grew up together and then parted ways when Hector got a place at Arsenal youth. He couldn't believe it when he had met his bodyguard after becoming a starter in the first team's eleven. 

He made a turn left at the last intersection and contemplated the neat gardens of his neighbors passing by as he drove till the end of the street. Gabriel got out first, little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth in the chill night. Jiggling his keys, Hector looked up at the sky, a wave of calmness invading his mind when he discerned the Great Bear amidst the other stars. The world was so beautiful at night, Hector thought. 

Gabriel hesitated in front of the door, debating whether to enter or not. "What is it, Gabriel?" The bodyguard frowned, pointing at the light in the hallway. A light that couldn't possibly be turned on, as Hector remembered having turned all the lights off before leaving. Nobody else had a key to his house, so this was not a good sign. 

"You want me to call the police?" He asked his bodyguard, who had one hand on the door handle. Gabriel shook his head. " I don't see anything amiss.." He tried to open the door. "The door is still locked. A power cut maybe?" Hector shrugged, satisfied with the answer. The cold was now slipping under his clothes, making him shiver all over. Rubbing his hands together, he gave the key to Gabriel. "Let's get inside before we die from pneumonia!" The bodyguard nodded, unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

The light suddenly disappeared, and a loud thump echoed through the hall. "Gabriel?" Hector asked timidly. No answer. He extended a hand towards the wall, searching for the light switch. His fingers brushed the switch, and flicked the light back on. The sudden brightness made him blink, vaguely recognizing Gabriel's body on the full carpet. "Gabriel?" Instead of an answer, he tumbled to the ground, his head hurting like hell. Another blow put him to sleep, his eyes only seeing black.

~~

"You know him?"

"Uh, I think he's a football player, not sure for which club though.."

"We can ask him, he's waking up."

Hector groaned, his eyelids fluttering open and then immediately closing, his head pounding. He tried to bring a hand to his face, but couldn't, feeling his wrists attached together with a rope of some sorts. Panic welled up in his chest, instantly wriggling his hands to untie the knot.

"It won't help, mate, believe me."

Startled, the footballer realized he wasn't alone. He briefly looked around the room they were in, settling on the two men sitting in a corner, hands tied too. The artificial lights gave the room a blue-ish tint, but was enough for Hector to identify the men. "You're the ones that disappeared!" His throat hurt, the words coming out barely more than a whisper. Messi, if Hector remembered well, smiled sadly. 

"Yes, and now you've joined us." The footballer heaved, nausea hitting him with force, leaving an awful taste in his mouth. He had to get out of here. He got up and fell back on his knees as his legs gave out under him. The floor was dirty, leaving white traces on his expensive jeans.

"Wow easy there! You can't go anywhere...otherwise we wouldn't be here." The other man had spoken, his boyish features marked by the long nights without sleeping. 

"Oscar, right?" Hector coughed, clearing his throat. He took a proper look at the room, noticing the walls were made out of stone blocks and left mostly bare, apart from some faded posters at the far corner. There was only one door, surely locked, and no windows. He never classified himself as someone suffering from claustrophobia, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed like the walls were closing on him, squeezing the air out of him. 

"Yeah, and you are?" Oscar halted. "You okay?" Messi crawled to the footballer, nudging him with his arms. "Breathe, in and out." Hector did as he was told, taming his racing heart. The photographer patted his back awkwardly, his restrained hands making the casual gesture almost impossible. 

"Hector Bellerin." He managed to articulate his name. Oscar hummed. "You're an Arsenal player, I remember now!" Messi let go of him, a worried look on his face. 

"Where are we? Why? Who did this?" Hector whispered, his head bowed towards the ground. Oscar sighed, sharing a look with Messi. "We don't know." His voice was small, letting the exhaustion slip through. They wanted to know the same answers since their arrival. 

"You want some water?" Messi pointed towards a bucket with his head. They were straws in it, to make it possible for them to drink the water. Dehydrated, Hector nodded, shuffling towards the source. 

"At least they don't let us die of hunger and dehydration, which makes me think they still need us, alive." Oscar voiced his thoughts out loud. Messi shared the same opinion, grimacing. "Yeah, well that doesn't make me less scared..." Slurping, Hector let some tears fall, the salty drops rolling on his cheeks, the situation slowly downing on him. He sagged against the wall, sniffling. "Welcome to the club, Hector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to let me know :)


	20. Everyone Needs a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly dialogue, Joe and Silva sort things out. Thank you for reading :)

Silva sunk his face in the pillow, his body sprawled on the bed. He wanted to disappear, right here right now, his cheeks burning from the shame. The second time that it happened, two times too much. The brunet hold his breath when he heard footsteps outside his door, exhaling when the person continued his way. Letting out a frustrating cry, Silva wished his body reaction to calm the fuck down, because the situation was definitely not appropriated. It's not like he's never seen a bare torso. A ripped torso, okay, but still. It was embarrassing. Okay, the naked bodies he had seen weren't dripping wet, covered by a white towel hanging dangerously low on tanned hips. And god, those thighs. 

Pictures of what just happened flashed in his mind, definitely stocked somewhere in his brain where he would never forget. Silva groaned, almost biting his pillow. It just wasn't fair! After two weeks of confinement it was normal that the young manager had to attend some needs. He was a human after all. All in all, Silva was horny and put all the blame on Kun. The bodyguard had forgotten his comb, and of course he couldn't put some clothes on before exiting the bathroom. Just when Silva passed by his room. Kun had seemed not to have noticed, but the young manager certainly hadn't missed one second of the show. And this for two days in a row. If Silva didn't know Kun better, it was as if the bodyguard had done this on purpose. 

He massaged his temples, relieved to have regained some control over his body. These little incidents made him think about things he shouldn't think about, and what happened two days ago didn't help him at all. 

They were watching some telenovela on Silva's bed when Kun fell asleep, his head on Silva's shoulder. At first, Silva had wanted to shake him awake, but his face looked so peaceful he couldn't. Silva had just turned off the light and draped the sheets over the both of them. The morning after was something he wouldn't soon forget. He had been the first awake, stirred by the light snoring of the bodyguard. He went to push him off the bed when he felt something poking his thigh. Instantly, Silva had stopped his movements, his eyes wide open as the situation downed on him. It was a quite natural reaction, but that didn't prevent Silva to blush, his heart hammering in his chest. Trying not to panic, he had snuggled back in the bed, praying that Kun was still sleeping. Luckily, the slow breathing of the bodyguard continued. Silva had stayed immobile and wide awake until Kun got up, half an hour later. When he came back from the shower, he had smiled at Silva, like nothing was out of the ordinary. Silva had done his best to cover his blush and bid him good morning without looking at him directly. 

Silva shook his head. Get your mind out of the gutter Silva, get a grip on yourself! Your acting like a teenager who just discovered masturbation.

Joe knocked on the door, entering without waiting for an answer. "Silva? Kun is in the kitchen and wants to know if you're okay with scampi? He said he could make something else if you want." Silva sighed, mumbling. "And above that he's too fucking nice, this battle is nothing but unfair..." Joe suddenly sat next to him on the bed, an annoyed expression on his face. "I've had enough with this nonsense. You want to jump him, he wants to jump you, why not acting on it and leave me out of this romantic bullshit." 

Silva looked at him, horrified. "Joe!" The chauffeur shrugged, clearly not impressed. "What? You think I didn't noticed? All these 'secret' glances when one is not watching, the sickening little attentions like cooking your favorite meal or offering to style his hair, it's pretty obvious, and I stand in the middle of it." Silva bowed his head, fingers playing with the bed sheet. This was really embarrassing. 

"Just, I don't know, sort it out?" Silva grimaced. "It's not that simple." Joe tilted his head, his face softening. " You're worried about the employer-employee relationship policy?" Silva widened his eyes. "Wait, it exists? Oh my god, I didn't even think about that...Is it illegal?" Joe shrugged. "I'm no specialist, but I don't think there are any rules about that..." The brunet nodded, reassured. He should search for confirmation later though. 

"I hope so. You can go tell Kun that I'm okay with the scampi." Silva ended his words with a quick smile, hoping to end the conversation altogether. Joe raised his eyebrows, a chuckle rippling through his body. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me why you can't shag the bodyguard and live your happily ever after." Silva rolled his eyes at the chauffeur's crude words use, his feet tapping nervously on the floor. 

"Okay...I'm scared. Scared that I'm not made for relationships. I've lived alone most of my life, I love my independence, my liberty." He sighed, looking at Joe from under his bangs. "I don't like relying on others." The chauffeur could only nod at that, having known the manager long enough to confirm. 

" You want to show the world that little Silva can do everything on his own." Joe knew it run deeper than that. The brunet wanted mainly to prove his father wrong, but that was a subject Joe didn't feel at ease to talk about. Silva frowned. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Joe hummed. "No, but relying on other people is not always a weakness. It can be a strength. " Silva didn't look convinced. "It takes two to form a couple..I'm afraid to suffocate." He looked down, tracing the patterns on the rug with his toes. 

"Couples don't do everything together, Silva. I guess you have to try it out." Joe gave him an encouraging smile, but Silva ignored him, seemingly lost in his own world. He whispered. "What if I end up hurting him?" And inevitably myself, he thought. 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, another one lifting his chin up. Joe's blue eyes searched his brown ones, a determined flicker he tried to convey. "You know Kun. He's your friend. You like him, he likes you. Explain what you feel, I'm sure he'll understand, or at least try. You can't keep dancing around each other like that, it isn't fair for the both of you." Silva blinked, letting the calm voice of the chauffeur ease his worries. "You're right, Joe. Thank you." The blond grinned, engulfing Silva in a bone-crushing hug. "Anytime, Silvita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos make my day :3


	21. Of Burned Omelets and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva tries to cook. Emphasis on tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry :( I hope you'll like it :3

When Kun entered the kitchen on a Sunday morning, he certainly didn't expect to see Silva rummaging in the fridge, an apron tied hastily around his waist and two eggs balancing dangerously on the edge of the counter. The bodyguard briefly considered going back to sleep, persuaded to be dreaming at the moment, but Silva's groan brought him back to reality. The brunet hadn't heard him come in, eyes focused on the frying pan that spitted everywhere, hair already sticking to his forehead because of the warmth emanating from the stove. Perplexed by this more than odd situation, however amused, Kun grabbed the morning journal from the little coffee table, thrown there by Joe who had braved the pissing rain before sprinting back inside mumbling about a hot shower. The bodyguard quietly sat at the table, casually looking over at the young manager who seemed to have some troubles with the stove. Kun hesitated, but the low cursing of Silva convinced him to make his presence known. 

"You need some help?" At first, Kun thought that the brunet hadn't heard him, but Silva finally turned around, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl adorning his face. He cracked a forced smile when recognizing Kun and resumed his hazardous vegetable chopping. 

"No thanks. I manage." Kun didn't comment on it, eyeing with a slight frown how Silva almost cut his fingers off in the process. He held back a chuckle, smiling fondly at the brunet's stubbornness. Knowing Silva, the manager must've felt guilty laying around the house with nothing to do. Cooking breakfast was probably a way to show his gratitude for the other occupants. A sweet gesture, nonetheless, but strange, for Silva was as skilled at cooking as Kun was at poker. Horrible. 

The bodyguard skimmed over the headlines of the newspaper, a grin forming on his lips every time he heard a sigh or a growl from the brunet. Silva coughed, waving his hands around the pan, determined to at least save something from the mess he created. 

"Anything worth noting?" Kun presumed he asked about the newspaper, so he went back to the first page. 

"Well...Hector Bellerin, an Arsenal player, missed a couple of trainings..No explanation. The journalists suspect that the police might withhold some information because they refuse to talk about a possible abduction.." Silva tensed, holding a spoon above the pan. 

"Oh. I've met him a couple of times at City vs Arsenal games. Great lad." Kun hummed, his mind processing the information. If this proved to be another kidnapping case, the tally would be at four in less than two weeks. A knot formed in his stomach, but he shrugged his worries away. They were still no evidence of the cases to be linked with each other, and his job was to protect Silva, not think about solving mysteries. 

He scanned further down the page. "Anfield is set to be razed after the crowd-funding for its restoration wasn't fulfilled. That's a shame..." Silva salted the eggs with no idea of the proportion. 

"Yeah, but I heard Liverpool will be training at another stadium. It won't be the same though, all the history that burned to the ground in the fire." The brunet tried to whistle to give a false impression of mastering the art of cooking, but bit his tongue when he flipped the eggs, resulting in a puddle of yellowish omelet staring back at him in the pan. Kun looked up, having recognized something that suspiciously smelled like burned eggs. He set the newspaper away when Silva put the pan on the table, his eyes looking warily at what was in it. The brunet untied the apron and sat next to Kun, feeling satisfied for making something presentable. 

Joe entered the kitchen, his hair still damp from the shower, and stood still when he saw the state the kitchen counter was in. It didn't take him more than 2.46 seconds to know what happened and most importantly who cooked. Approaching the table with caution, he peeked at the omelet, noticing the dark color that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. Silva rolled his eyes, snapping. 

"No comments until you've tasted it." Joe glanced at Kun, who was containing his laughter. 

"I'm not eating that. Sorry Silva, but no." And with that, he opened the cupboard and served himself a bowl of cornflakes. Silva huffed before turning to Kun, eyes hopeful. The bodyguard admired Silva's determination, and so he took a bite of the omelet, forcing himself to swallow it down. The burning taste filled his mouth, making him grimace. That was enough for Silva to understand he really fucked this up. He threw his hands up in the air, glaring at the frying pan. 

"I can't even make an omelet. Great." Joe munched on his rice krispies, added more sugar and shrugged. Kun ruffled Silva's hair, leaving a chaste kiss on his temple. "At least you tried. Thank you." Silva blushed. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress, progress. They are almost there...


	22. The Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I say finally? I hope you enjoy :3

"You cheated!" Silva growled, tossing his PS4 controller on the couch. The television screen was replaying the goal, showing off all the possible angles in a way that irritated the brunet further. Kun turned towards the brunet, mouth wide open and eyebrows raised. 

"I did not!" Silva huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah? Well explain this goal!" Kun shrugged, a pout forming on his lips. 

"I just pressed the buttons I guess. But what's the matter, you're 3-1 up!" Silva picked up the controller, pressing continue to resume the game. 

"A game is never over, you know that Kun. Especially when playing with City." The bodyguard rolled his eyes, his mind again focused on the game. "We're both playing City, David." Silva replied curtly, his tongue sticking out while he tried a particularly dangerous pass. "Yeah, doubly so." 

For a brief moment, only grunts and sighs were exchanged, until Kun pressed the pause button in an access of rage. " That was a fucking red card tackle!" He jumped from the couch, pointing with his finger at the television. Silva shook his head. 

"No, it wasn't!" Mumbling, Kun got back to the couch, glaring at the game. "This referee is bribed...Wait, can you bribe referees on fifa?" Silva looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course not, Kun. It's just a game."

The bodyguard mimicked him. "It's just a game...You weren't so sure of yourself 5 minutes ago, should I remind you?" Silva snapped back. "At least I didn't win the last match with offside goals!" Kun got up, almost letting the controller clatter on the ground. "Do you accuse me of cheating?" Silva scrambled up too, on his tiptoes, their foreheads touching. The brunet whispered. "I might." 

A beeping sound startled them both, making them look at the screen. "What do they mean with 'the connection with the server has been lost'?"

~~

Today, Joe Hart was on a mission. Today would be the last day he had two watch these two love-sick puppies trailing after each other with still no intention whatsoever to make a move. Smiling contently, the blond chauffeur put the finishing touches on the table, admiring his decoration skills he picked up from a dating site on internet. Two candles placed in the middle illuminated the dark room, creating a soft and intimate ambiance. Joe nodded to himself, placing a red rose on one of the plates. He then checked on the chicken that was in the oven, gave a little stir in the sauce and added some salt in the soup. Everything was going accordingly to plan. Joe sighed. Now the difficult part.

As on cue, the bodyguard entered the kitchen, frowning when he saw the table. "You're waiting for someone?" Kun smiled, happy for his friend to have found someone. Also, the dressing of the table was impossibly romantic, something the bodyguard didn't know Joe capable of pulling off. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, when he saw Joe's expression. The chauffeur shook his head, a flicker of determination in his eyes. 

"I don't. But you do." Kun chuckled. "What? Who? I didn't meet anyone! It's only us three here!" Joe blinked. "Exactly." Kun wanted to answer, but he slowly realized what Joe meant. His heart hammered in his chest, how did Joe know? He tried a casual approach. "Joe, you flatter me, but you're not my type." He smiled again, already turning on his heels to escape, but Joe hold him back. "You stay here, you say to Silva that you made this, okay? Believe me, you'll thank me later." 

"Why would he thank you later?" Silva stood in the doorway, looking puzzled at the two other men. Kun was horrified, his mouth wide open but no sound came out. Joe patted Kun on the back. "This fella here wanted to surprise you! He forgot to spice the vegetables but luckily I was there to remind him. That's why I said he'll thank me later. Later, after the exquisite dinner he just prepared for the two of you." He chuckled. "I guess I will let you two alone." He stared pointedly at Kun, mouthing something the bodyguard saw as 'don't fuck this up' before leaving the kitchen. 

Silva frowned. "Is he okay?" Kun shrugged, leading Silva to the table. The brunet let his gaze wander over the decoration, his eyes taking in all there was to see. The little petals scattered around the plates, the flames of the red candles dancing along with the soft music that was playing in the background. Kun sat too, his hands gripping the wooden table forcefully. Silva murmured. "Is this a date?" Yes, yes, yes, yes. Kun's mind had already started the conga-line, reassured now as he saw the hope in the brunet's eyes. He nodded shyly, repeating Silva's earlier words. "It might."

~~

Joe was waiting patiently across the hall, seated on an armchair, a sudoku grid in his lap. He was focused on the tiny numbers, picking up some muffled words he heard through the door. It seemed like everything was going well, so he took a sip off the glass of champagne he'd served himself earlier, feeling like he deserved it. A sound like a table screeching over the floor reached his ears, followed by something that suspiciously resembled a moan. Joe scribbled down a big 1, grinning. He definitely deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add one more fluffy chapter or should I continue with the main plot?  
> Thanks for reading and commenting, you all make my day :)


	23. Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback about their evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, really, this is far too cliché and sappy, but I couldn't write it differently so...I hope you still enjoy :3

Kun blinked, his eyes shying away from the moonlight shining through the small space between the curtains. The surroundings of the room he found himself in made him frown, for he did not recognize the alien furniture and the color of the walls. His throat tightened, but soon he relaxed, remembering the events of last night. 

"I knew you could cook, but what a feast this is.." Silva smiled brightly, cutting his meat. The young manager was clearly enjoying his supper, if one could go by his little appreciative sounds. Kun nodded shyly, taking upon Joe's idea and playing along. His gaze altered between his own plate and Silva's face, forcing himself to eat to distract himself from the brunet's mouth. 

"I'm glad you find this at your taste." Silva chewed, startled at Kun's formal use of words, before putting down his cutlery. They had chatted the whole evening, discovering more common interests and hobbies, as well as some funny memories from their childhoods. Well, mostly Kun's, but still. The dinner had been filled with laughter and a sense of casualty Silva only experienced with the bodyguard. As the end of the evening was approaching, along with the food disappearing, the brunet couldn't help but wonder. Was there an ulterior motive at this display of thoughtfulness? Sure, he had been the one suggesting this to be a date, but it felt no different than just being with Kun almost every day. It seemed that the mere presence of the bodyguard was enough to put him at ease, and this realization made him look up at Kun. The bodyguard stared at his plate, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks, and he thanked the candles and his complexion for not letting it shine. After a long, but comfortable silence, Kun decided to speak again. 

"This was really nice." His voice was but a whisper, a wishful tone underlying his emotions. Silva wiped his lips with a napkin, returning Kun's feeling. "It was." Kun smiled, shaking his head slowly. As if he emerged from a dream, his eyes blinked, the reflection of the lights dancing in his irises. "We should do this more often." Silva almost chuckled, but contained himself. 

"What, eating together? We do that every day." He knew he was being unfair, for having perfectly understood Kun's implication. The bodyguard just rolled his eyes, expecting something like this from the brunet. "When you put it like that..." Silva laughed, but quickly returned to his serious posture. Kun's face was now unreadable, and he wondered if he had hurt the bodyguard with his answer. For the first time, the urge to take Kun's hand in his burned in his mind, and he swallowed, feeling the warmth irradiating from his cheeks. "I get what you mean." 

Something flickered in Kun's brown eyes, as he blurted out four simple words. "I like you, David." Granted, it's not like he didn't know, for Joe had assured him multiple times that the bodyguard returned at least some of his feelings, but hearing it from Kun's own mouth was a different matter. No one, not even his father had pronounced these little words, these short but powerful words that made his heart jump in his ribcage, threatening to escape from his flesh prison. He didn't know how long he stood on his chair, immobile, before he remembered he wasn't alone in the room. Kun was now busying himself with the petals that were scattered around the wine glasses, his eyes focusing on everything but Silva's face. This time, Silva reached out with his arm, covering the bodyguard's fingers with his own. His hand was cold, but Kun didn't try to get away, just reveling in the brunet's touch. 

"I like you too, Kun." His smile illuminated the room as he gently squeezed Silva's hand. "I know you have some insecurities about this subject.." Silva pursed his lips, already cursing Joe for telling too much, but Kun tilted his head, as if he could read the brunet's thoughts. "Don't blame Joe, he didn't tell anything, believe me. I made some conclusions on my own, based on what you've told me in those weeks we've known each other." Silva was tempted to remove his hands, but the caring gaze of the bodyguard made him relax. 

" I'm sorry for making this difficult, but know that I'm willing to try. To give us a try." Determination shone in his eyes, and Kun was taken aback by his sincerity. He nodded again, standing up. "And that's more than enough for me. Now, I hope that you're still hungry, for the dessert awaits us!" 

They had fallen back in their chatting, occasionally taking a bite from their brownies, when Kun stopped mid-sentence, looking at something behind Silva. The brunet turned around, perplexed, as Kun swiftly took a chocolate heart from Silva's plate that decorated the cake. Silva was not fooled, and quickly chased after the bodyguard who had left the table as soon as he had seen Silva's glare. The room was big, but offered no places to hide, and soon Kun found himself pinned against the wall, sharing the same air with Silva. 

The brunet murmured. "I got you." Kun hummed, tracing a finger along the brunet's cheek. "And what are you gonna do now?" Silva grinned, advancing impossibly closer. "There are a million things I wanna do right now, but I think this" He paused, looking for confirmation in Kun's eyes. He must've found what he looked for as he tentatively pressed his lips to Kun's, a sweet touch that made them both sigh in pleasure. Eyes closed, the bodyguard felt the warm breath of Silva in his ear, as he ended his reply. "was long overdue."

Kun smiled, touching his lips, which were now raw and full for having been ravished not too long ago. He turned around in Silva's bed, admiring the brunet's form sleeping peacefully next to him. He closed his eyes, letting Silva's regular breathing lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the main plot again, I know I've kept you in the dark for too long. Thanks again for reading!


	24. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thank you for the amazing support, it's so appreciated :3

Captain Fabian Delph sat back on his chair, his hand hovering over the computer mouse. Two long hours that he watched and re-watched the hidden camera's footage, to no avail. His trained eyes hadn't picked up anything remotely suspicious, besides the evident cut between the frames where the criminals had intervened. The guys who did that had to be pros, the police chief thought. Almost two weeks after Messi's disappearance, the police still had no useful leads whatsoever. Now, with the Abramovic kid and the footballer, time seemed to slip past them. 

Captain Delph sighed. His coffee stood forgotten on his desk, surely cold, and the AC was still broken, blowing hot air now and then in the face of a very tired and irritated police chief. What wouldn't he do for a lead, a hint, something that could stir the investigation on the right path! So far, only two witnesses had confirmed having seen people in black clothing before they had been knocked out. No precise descriptions, either physical of distinctive sounds, nothing. The criminals could be aliens, for all Delph cared. 

Taking a sip of his cold coffee, he soothed his forehead with his hand. His first year as Captain and he was already stuck on his first case. Great. But that was the least of his worries. He simply didn't understand the kidnappings. There was no evidence that the cases were linked, but for him, there was no doubt. If the victims were hostages, the criminals would've called a long time ago, asking for money, but the families had received no calls, leaving them waiting in agony. And that's what Delph feared the most. What if the victims were already dead, ready (or not) to reappear in the close future? 

Captain Delph closed his eyes, just as agent De Bruyne entered his office. The young man's cheeks were red, rivaling his hair, his eyes wide in terror. 

"Sir, journalists are camping in front of the station! They want to talk to you about the kidnappings." Delph rolled his eyes. "Tell them the same thing we've been telling them for the past two weeks. I'm not allowed to share anything relating to the cases." These guys will be the death of me, he muttered. De Bruyne gulped, horrified at the prospect of returning to the hoard of journalists outside, ready to submerge him like a wave crashing on a beach.

"But, sir, they want answers." Delph laughed. "Answers? How could we give them answers if we're not even asking the right questions?" He shook his head. "Alright kid, I'll go." De Bruyne visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Captain Delph stood up, mentally preparing himself for the sharks on the other side of the door. "Bring me another coffee, will you?"

~~

Oscar brought his knees to his chest, trying to conserve the warmth of his body. His hands and wrists still hurt from the ropes, but at least their kidnappers had taken them off, as the three men were no real threat in their state. He looked to his right, where Messi was lying down on an improvised mattress made of clothes and dirty rags they had found, his breath uneven. The air in the room was stale, with the only source of new air coming from the gap under the door. Oscar's head began to turn, his eyes seeing blind spots. He heard Hector shuffling next to him, a wet t-shirt in his hands. He dabbed Oscar's head, grimacing. 

"What are they doing with us?" His voice was broken, forcing him to whisper. Oscar shrugged. At least they were being fed daily, a tray with food magically appearing in the morning. They had seen their hijackers a couple of times, when they had removed the ropes and occasionally when they brought food. All in black, with a hood covering their faces. Impossible to recognize them. It seemed that they were at least two, but the trio couldn't be sure. They all looked the same, and never spoke.

Messi groaned, turning on his side. He slowly opened his eyes, wishing that the recent events were part of a dream. Reality began to settle in, and he coughed, displacing the dust now floating in the air. He stretched his legs and joined the two other men, enjoying the closeness that provided more warmth. They were resigned to their fate now, the tears dried a long time ago. They didn't know why they were here, and feared the worst. 

Hector was dozing off when they heard footsteps in the hallway. The three young men looked at each other, scared. If Messi's watch was still right, it was four in the afternoon, certainly not time to eat. Oscar clasped Hector's and Messi's hands in his, squeezing hard. The footsteps went away, but where soon followed by others, seemingly in a hurry. Voices echoed in the corridor. 

"What do you mean, they still need time?" The sound was muffled, but the trio could hear enough to understand. Someone else responded. "They have to find the right moment, boss." Boss? Three pair of eyebrows went up, suddenly very interested in the rest of the conversation. 

"The right moment...Tell them to move their asses and bring this little shit here! I'm not paying them for doing nothing!" Awkward silence. "Funny that you bring that up. We've not been paid yet." The three hostages could feel the tension between the 'boss' and the other man. "I'll pay you when all the suspects are here, and that's not the case. Do I make myself clear?" Suspects? Hector frowned. They were suspects? Of what? "Yes, boss." Silence. 

Messi was the first to speak. "What were they talking about?" The small man stared at his feet, trying to make sense of what they had just heard. Oscar bit his lip, as lost as the other two. "I don't know. But one thing is certain. We will soon be four."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who will be the fourth one? ^^


	25. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years serving as a bodyguard, Kun has learned to rely on his instincts. 
> 
> Huh, I don't want to spoil anything, but I prefer to add some warnings, not that there's anything extremely detailed or something, but you never know.  
> So, some violence, mention of blood, use of chloroform, guns, and just angst all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a joyful chapter, but you all knew this was coming, right?

Sipping his mate, Kun looked out of the kitchen window, enjoying the calmness and the serenity of a Saturday morning. The bodyguard smiled. 

He had woken up to a still sleeping -and oh so innocent looking - Silva, his mussed hair tickling Kun's neck and his left hand clutching his pillow in a vice grip, as if the brunet was holding onto something he didn't ever want to let go. It was still early, so Kun had slipped out of the bed with precaution and had gone to the bathroom, before making himself comfortable in the kitchen.

He gazed at the garden, taking note of a rabbit hopping around curiously. Silva was in the shower now, the sound of running water echoing in the empty house. Joe had taken the car ten minutes ago, riding to the next big town to go grocery shopping. 

It agreeably surprised Kun how normal their relationship had evolved. True, they've always gotten along, they were great friends, that hadn't changed. They were just a little bit more intimate now, but they both agreed on not rushing things, so the evening had ended in an intensive make-out session and an awkward trip to the bathroom. 

Staring at the statues outside, Kun almost forgot his mate. He realized also having forgotten to mention his beloved drink to Joe and sighed. He put his cup down and looked over to the porch where Daniel and Martin took turns in keeping watch. He wanted to greet them but didn't see them. Perplexed, Kun bit his lip. Silva had turned off the shower it seemed, for the house was completely silent, as if everything was holding its breath. The little hairs on Kun's neck were tingling, reminding the bodyguard of that strange feeling you get when you think someone's watching you. He frowned, trying to find a logical explanation for the guards' absences. 

The bodyguard felt uneasy, a knot forming in his stomach. He recognized this feeling, his instinct had kicked in, telling him that something was off. He had learned to trust his gut while protecting a singer back in Argentina, and it had never failed him, not once. 

Kun took a deep breath and strolled calmly out of the kitchen. He got to the hall, his right hand taking his gun out of the holster, and congratulated himself for having put the holster back on after his shower. It's true that he had let his guard down, falsely convinced that the house itself was a protection. He just hoped that whatever was going on didn't involve Silva. Flashes of the articles talking about the kidnappings surfaced in his mind, making his heart beat loud in his ears.

He wanted to call out Silva, but he knew that would just aggravate the situation. The carpeted floor absorbed his footsteps while he approached the second bathroom, his eyes cast on the ground. He positioned himself as to have the morning sunshine from the window in his back, creating long shadows on the floor and the walls. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, a shadow moved, knocking him out with a vicious punch. But Kun rolled on the ground just before the impact, taking his opponent down with a leg sweep. The intruder got up, but was met with the barrel of Kun's Beretta. Scared eyes squinted at the gun, the rest of the stranger's face covered in black. A movement was made to dodge the gun, but Kun was quicker, knocking the guy out with the edge of his hand on the intruder's neck.

The bodyguard quickly disposed the unconscious body on the ground, his fingers pulling at the hood hiding the stranger's face. He already knew who he was going to find, and was not surprised when the piece of cloth revealed Martin, one of the two extra guards. The muscular (intimidating) man was out cold, but would soon recover. If Martin was here, where was Daniel then? Kun's blood ran cold. David!

~~

Silva sighed in pleasure as the water hit his back, soothing his muscles and waking him up completely. Last night had felt like a dream, but the memories now running in his mind were real, he was sure of that. The young manager already longed to be back in Kun's arms, to feel his body heat all around him, protecting him from the nightmares he still had sometimes. 

He turned the water off and got out of the shower. After drying himself he put on his outfit of the day, a simple blue jeans and a faded black music band t-shirt he had find in the back of his closet, dating back from his teenage years. He smiled in satisfaction as the shirt still fitted him, even if the short sleeves were now clinging to his arms, marking the outline of his biceps. 

The mirror was fogged by the warmth of the shower so Silva traced a smiley face, followed by a big heart. He shook his head, almost chuckling as he thought about what to write next. He decided to imitate the little kids when they liked someone, after all, he was happy and had every right to show his feelings. He started to write an 'S' in the already disappearing heart, and moved his hand to add a 'K' when the door opened behind him. "Good morning Ku-" Silva stopped his greeting, choking on his words. 

Someone was standing in front of him, clothed in black, and that was all the manager got to see before the intruder lunged at him, gripping his arms behind his back and pushing something soft just under his nose. Silva had no time to waste, trying to remember some basic defense techniques Kun had learned him, but the only thing the brunet could think of, was kicking around with his free legs, trying desperately to hit something. He must have reached his target for he heard a groan and a low curse, but his brain was already swimming in lethargy, the strong scent of chloroform invading his nostrils. His eyelids were heavy, his legs too, and he only managed a very faint 'Kun' to escape his lips, his mouth also covered by the tissue.

The intruder began to drag him to the other door leading to his bedroom, when a loud, brief sound resonated in the brunet's head. Silva tumbled on the floor tiles, not supported anymore by his attacker. On the edge of consciousness, Silva moved his hand, his brain barely registering the sticky texture covering his fingers. He felt numb, his body refusing to cooperate. A blurry figure appeared in his sight, just before he lost the battle against the drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> (note that I'm in no way an expert in martial arts/combat tactics, so I'm sorry for the inaccuracy :) )  
> Thanks for reading :3


	26. The Forgotten Wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe forgot his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hint somewhere in this chapter...

Joe was furious. He slammed the door of his car shut with force, sitting back angrily in the front seat. The sign of the supermarket towered over the parking lot, which was slowly getting full of early morning people. He checked again in his back pockets, shaking his head. How could he forget his wallet at the mansion? He had no choice but to go back. He had the urge to slam his head on the steering wheel, to let the horn blast through the silence of the morning. But it was far too early to let this incident ruin his day, the chauffeur thought. He breathed in and out, calming himself before starting the engine and got out of the parking lot. 

Of course, he got all the red lights when leaving the city, and a tractor decided to move much slower than permitted. Once he passed by the tractor, he retained himself to insult the driver, letting his anger cool down by gripping the steering wheel with too much force. He finally got out of the town, and could enjoy the empty boulevard that opened before him. 

The landscape scrolled by, wide empty plains that stretched as far as the eye could see, the mist covering most of it. It didn't help Joe's bad mood, who decided to turn on the radio. 

"...ther news, more than a month after the horrible fire at the Anfield Stadium, the investigation report shows that the fire had been intentional, and not accidental as thought previously. The police has not yet confirmed anything, but if this turned out to be true, the whole case could take a sharp turn into the criminal direction. Speaking of crimes, we have the honor to have Captain Fabian Delph with us, head of the London Police and principal investigator on the kidnapping cases. Captain Delph, good morning!

\- Good morning.   
-This is your first year as a police chief, what do you think about this year?  
\- Well, it is as difficult as I could imagine. I knew this was going to be tough, and I'm not disappointed.  
-Is it true that the cases might be linked?  
Delph laughed.  
-We're jumping right in, I see. I won't tell. Write of it what you want in your tabloids, I'm not going to speak about confidential matters on public media.  
The journalist took some seconds to answer.  
-Can you tell us about an eventual lead? Or are you stuck, like the majority of the city thinks?  
Delph groaned. You could hear the irritation in his voice.  
-Nothing holds me here, I could just leave the room, so please, ask me other questions.  
-Your thoughts on Huddersfield Town and their 19th place in the Championship?  
-Much better, let me tell you abou..."

Joe changed the station to one with music, a small smile on his lips. This Captain Delph was a funny lad. 

~~

The chauffeur parked the car in the lane leading to the house and sprinted towards the main door. He didn't want to get caught in the midday traffic, so he planned to grab his wallet and be out in three seconds.

The silence that greeted him when he entered was oppressing, which was rather unusual as Silva and Kun should been there. Frowning, Joe ventured further in the hall. He quickly located his wallet on the little buffet, but still looked around suspiciously. Where they playing a prank on him?

He heard a groan and heavy footsteps coming in his direction, and then a mass collided with him, projecting him on the carpet. Stunned, Joe blinked, his head pounding as he tried to get up. The front door was open, letting the wind in, but permitted the chauffeur to identify the intruder. Bald head, large shoulders, limping a bit, but it was definitely Martin. Joe widened his eyes. What the hell was that?

He hesitated to call Kun. He opted first to grab a nearby chandelier as weapon and asked tentatively. "Kun?" A moan responded, coming from the right of the hall, where the main bedrooms were. He tried again. "Kun, where is Silva?" He advanced in the corridor, noticing the open bathroom door. Glued to the wall, Joe peeked inside the bathroom.

The first thing he saw was the blood. So much blood, everywhere, dripping from the towels, spilling between the tiles. Then he saw Kun, kneeled on the ground, his gun beside him. He was cradling someone in his arms, whispering. Another person was lying next to the bodyguard, but the Argentine blocked the view. Joe couldn't move. His brain was trying to process what he just discovered, but couldn't form any coherent explanations. 

He was breathing loudly now, his body finally responding, and that was enough for Kun to acknowledge his presence. The bodyguard turned around, quickly grabbing his gun. Joe saw brown hair flopping on a pale face, eyes closed and lips faintly blue. Silva? Kun recognized the chauffeur and put the gun down, tears rolling on his cheeks. "Joe..call 911." 

~~

Hiding behind the bushes that surrounded the house, Martin cursed. His head hurt, hell, his entire body hurt, and now he had fucked up his mission. No way he would do this again. He picked up his phone and sent a simple text to the boss. Mission failed. I'm out. Don't contact me ever again. He looked at the mansion, thinking about Daniel. He couldn't help his friend, not with the bodyguard and his gun, and the chauffeur that came back too early. 

He threw his phone on the ground, breaking the screen. He stepped on it, making sure it wasn't usable anymore. He wasn't even paid to do this shit! Next time, he would make sure to be paid before. He glanced a last time at the house before leaving towards his car. They certainly would call the cops on his ass, so he had to grab every precious seconds he got left. He massaged his throat, coughed, and sat behind the wheel. Time to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys :D


	27. At the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says enough? Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and wounds

Captain Fabian Delph walked in the long white hallway of the hospital, keeping note of the room numbers passing by. 0233, 0234, 0235. He almost bumped into someone, but the man with the Mohawk stepped aside on time. The shorter man was too tired to comment on Delph's distraction, his eyes red as if he had been crying and his clothes were wrinkled and clung to his frame. Delph nodded, murmuring an apology. Kun stared at the police chief. 

"You're the one that's working on this case..." Delph raised his eyebrows. Well, it was easy to recognize him, for he was walking around with his badge, but Delph sensed that this man was involved in the case, too. He licked his lips. 

"That's me. And you are?" Kun rubbed his eyes, wiping the wetness that was still there. "The one that was supposed to protect the victim." His voice was small, broken. Kun looked behind him, and saw a nurse leaving the room where he had stood outside all night. "If you'll excuse me. I know you're going to find whoever did that." And he disappeared in the room. 

Delph sighed. The bodyguard of David Silva, yes, he remembered now. The call that had answered all his prayers 10 hours ago. They finally had a lead! He would talk to Agüero soon enough, but first, he had someone else to interrogate. 

0237\. That's the room he needed. He peered inside, just when a nurse exited the room. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "He's awake." She frowned. "I'm aware he's not a good person, but I can't, and I won't, let you mistreat this man. Please, be gentle." Her eyes never left his, making sure her message was understood. Delph pursed his lips but promised to be nice. 

He entered the room, scanning the white empty walls and the open window, before letting his eyes fall on the bed. Several tubes were connected on the man's arms, but he was breathing without machines, a large bandage covered his chest. The tattoos on the rest of his body seemed dull, in contrary to the green eyes that bored into his. Delph took a chair and sat, ready to begin. 

"Something tells me we have a lot to talk about, isn't that right, Mr. Agger?"

~~

Kun was holding Silva's hand in his, his thumb caressing the back. The young manager was sleeping, after having dozen on and off because of the chloroform. The bodyguard was nervous. He kept looking at the door, as if someone was going to come in to kidnap his David. He hated himself for the situation they had been put in.

Kun stared at the two men on the ground, a pool of blood already forming on the white tiles. He lowered his gun, suddenly horrified at what he just did. It had been an instant reaction, shooting Daniel in the back, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Why was Silva not conscious? Why so much blood? He aimed for the Daniel, no? His heart dropped. Maybe...maybe the bullet went through and-No! Kun kneeled, shaking, and tilted Silva's head. His eyes were shut, but Kun's ears detected a heartbeat, his wet cheeks cold from the brunet's faint breathing. Kun gulped, looking all over Silva, praying to not find an injury. There was none at first sight. A nervous laugh bubbled in his chest, but he couldn't make a sound. His hands were tangled in Silva's hair, massaging his scalp, as if the desperate strokes would make him wake up faster. Kun's clothes were getting tainted by the blood, the metallic sent invading the room, making him gag. 

Slowly, he realized the blood was all coming from Daniel. He looked over at the guard, dreading the cold stare of a corpse looking back at him. But Daniel's face was twitching, almost silent moans and groans leaving his lips. His chest heaved, each spasm making him grimace, more blood spilling out of the wound. Kun couldn't look away, mesmerized.

Something tugged at his shirt, pulling him out of his contemplation. Silva's fingers gripped his shirt, his eyelids briefly quivering. Kun put his gun away and embraced Silva, whispering encouraging words. "It's okay now David, it's over. You're safe now." Kun wanted to believe it, so much.

Joe had called the police, and the ambulance had taken Silva and Daniel away. Kun had followed, never leaving Silva's side as he was the closest friend at the moment, besides Joe, but the chauffeur was talking to Silva's father, trying to calm the old man in vain. At the hospital, the doctor informed him about the chloroform, assuring him Silva would wake up in a couple of hours. 

Since then, the bodyguard had stayed next to Silva, only leaving a couple of times to get something to drink. A nurse had offered him some clothes to change his bloody ones. The material scratched against his back, but he didn't acknowledged it, his mind focused on Silva. The young manager looked so peaceful now, his head resting on the pillow, the white sheet up to his chin. His hand felt warmer as Kun tangled their fingers together. He managed to smile, relieved. It could have ended a thousand times worse, he reasoned. With Daniel alive, the police could finally resolve the case, or at least some of it. And Silva was safe. That alone was enough for him.

~~

Daniel scoffed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I have nothing to tell." His voice was mocking, but also tired. He knew his life was over, for all his past would resurface sooner or later, locking him up for good. The police was certainly aware of his background, and this smiling stupid cop knew all about it. 

"I'm sure you know at least something? You can start by who you are working for, maybe?" Again that stupid grin. Daniel blinked slowly. "I don't know. Never saw him, never spoke to him. I know you're going to throw me in jail once I've recovered, I don't need to lie." Cops, all the same. Can't see the truth when it's said! Daniel coughed, his chest muscles screaming at the pain. Captain Delph or something, Daniel didn't bother to read the tag properly, seemed surprised. 

"How did you communicate with him then?" Daniel shrugged. "Martin. That was part of the agreement, only one of us received the orders." And he had been fine with that. He didn't know Martin would ditch his ass as soon as it turned ugly. Traitor. 

"How convenient." Sarcasm. Daniel sighed. "The truth, nonetheless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no lead then? Mmh...  
> Thanks for reading :3


	28. The Missing Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Delph and Agent de Bruyne are on to something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...at last! I'm so sorry for the wait guys, I went on vacation directly after my exams so yeah...but no worries! I plan to finish this as soon as possible! I'm aiming for 3 more chapters maximum. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you'll enjoy!

Captain Delph scanned the four portraits of the victims attentively, analyzing every word and processing them, trying desperately to find the link between them. Four relatively young men, all wealthy, from different origins, never went to the same school or university, nothing that could indicate they knew each other. The police chief scratched some theories on his notebook, starting again with the descriptive of Leo Messi. 

Agent de Bruyne entered the room a few seconds later, pile of paper in his hands. Captain Delph didn't hear the blond agent come in, all his senses focused on his task. De Bruyne hesitated. The captain was staring at the portraits like he could see through them, like his eyes were shooting lasers. The agent decided to drop the pile at the far end of the desk and cleared his throat. 

"Captain." Delph didn't even look up, raising his left hand to acknowledge the agent's presence. "Kevin. I hope you bring me good news." By good news, he meant important information that Jimenez' butler, Jamie Carragher, might have forgotten to share in their interrogation. Because so far, the only lead they had on the kidnapper, was his supposed affiliation to the Liverpool FC Fanclub.

"Is this about young David's failed kidnapping?" The butler looked around in the police station, eyes wide in terror. He flattened the wrinkles on his pants in an attempt to control himself. He had heard about the kidnapping and how Kun, the bodyguard, had saved Mister Jimenez' son. He had been so happy to learn about David's wellbeing. 

"Yes, mister Carragher. Now, don't worry. We just need some information." Delph smiled, trying to put the poor butler at ease. Daniel had been kind enough to say that he and Martin had been contacted by the butler one month ago, but denied firmly that the brave englishman had anything to do with the case. Delph wanted to believe it. He had sent two agents at his little suite inside Jimenez' property, and they had returned empty-handed. 

"What kind?" The butler breathed more evenly, somehow relieved as he returned the captain's smile. Delph took out his notebook and voice recorder. He tilted his head, like he was thinking about what to say next. 

"Mister Carragher, what can you tell me about Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtl?" Delph kept his tone even, registering every twitch on the butler's face. 

"The two bodyguards of Mister Silva? Well, I think they are good boys, good in what they do. I mean, it was Kun who saved Mister Silva, so maybe they couldn't help at that time, or.." Jamie frowned. He didn't know much about the two bodyguards. 

Delph nodded. "Daniel Agger was the one who tried to kidnap Mister Silva, and Martin Skrtl was helping him." He stopped there, looking for Jamie's reaction. The butler remained silent for a minute, shock visible on his face, disbelief reflecting in his eyes. "Sergio Agüero shot Agger while he was putting Mister Silva to sleep with chloroform. Skrtl managed to escape." Delph looked expectantly towards Jamie. 

"I'm..I..I can't believe this..." Jamie shook his head faintly. Delph shoved a cup of coffee towards the butler, encouraging to drink before continuing. "This is why we need you, Mister Carragher. You were the one to engage them, right?" Jamie took the cup of coffee, encircling the mug with his two hands as if to warm them up. He stared at the drink. 

"Yes. I remembered having a business card laying around, and when Mister Jimenez asked me about more protection for his son after the break in, I immediately called the agency." Delph blinked, his pencil hovering above the notebook. "A business card? Someone gave it to you?" The police chief knew they were finally getting somewhere. 

Jamie took a sip. "Yes, I think so." His brows furrowed. " I don't remember it quite well, it was more than a month ago." Delph waved his hand. "I understand, take your time." The butler put the mug down and told what he could he remember. "It was in a bar. In Liverpool. On my day off. There was a man next to me, we were watching a football game. Liverpool against another team, I don't know which one..I'm not really into football, but coming from Liverpool, I tend to catch a game when I can. We talked, he said he had a private protection agency, gave me his card. And that's about it." 

Delph wrote down the precious information. "Do you know his name? What he looked like?" Jamie shook his head again. "I guess the name on the card is a fake. He wore a hoodie, it was dark in the bar, I didn't see his face clearly. I'm so sorry, Captain." Delph sighed. "No, it's okay. I'll send an agent to bring you back home and to pick up the card. Anything else you remember? Every detail counts." 

"He was an intense Liverpool supporter, he had the scarf, the hat, the badge, everything. Scouse accent, as bad as mine. That's all." 

De Bruyne sighed, shaking his head. "We tried to call the number on the business card, but the number is not assigned anymore. The agency simply doesn't exist." The blond agent picked up one of the profiles. "As for the lead, we have a list of 3,5 million Liverpool FC members across the world, 88 756 living in Liverpool." His tongue poked out, reading the information on Oscar. "We can start a eliminating procedure, but it will take weeks, even months before we end up with only a handful of suspects. In the meantime, our kidnapper will have all the time on his hands to escape..." He didn't mention the victims, but the silence was eloquent. 

Captain Delph rubbed his eyes. He had studied the profiles all night, their contents now branded on his eyelids. "There's something we're missing. We have to find the thing they all have in common, that's the key. But I just can't seem to find it..." He took a look at the pile that de Bruyne had put on his desk. "What's that?" 

De Bruyne was comparing two profiles, engrossed in his analysis. "Huh? Oh, some depositions and speeding tickets. You asked us to take care of everything that wasn't related to the case, so..." Delph nodded. "Right." To clear his mind, he began to look through the pile, reading the papers diagonally. One of them caught his eye, as the deposition was titled 'Liverpool stadium'. A guy claimed that the fire that destroyed Anfield had been criminal, and was asking for justice. The paper stated no follow up, directly classed as 'closed'. Delph blinked. 

At the same time, De Bruyne looked up from the profiles, excitement written on his face. "I think, I think I found a link!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the link is almost impossible to find, and I'm sorry..it seemed so clear in my head, but I realize I didn't write enough hints in the previous chapters.


	29. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends come by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait :/ There are 2 chapters and an epilogue after this, but I still need to write most of it, and I plan to post the next chapter when I'm finished with the whole story, so it might take a while. I hope you enjoy this lighter chapter :3

Silva was slowly sipping his Cola Cao when the doorbell rang. Adjusting his blanket around his shoulders, he looked over at Kun, who bounced out of his armchair and all but ran to the front door.  
The young manager got discharged of the hospital early in the morning, after all traces of chloroform had disappeared. Kun had been at his side the entire day and night, and had driven them back home. Joe had offered to drive in his place, but Silva had preferred to send the chauffeur home as he was still visibly shaken.

Silva smiled fondly at the thought of Kun fussing over him the entire ride. He had held his hand as much as possible without causing any accidents, popped Silva's favorite CD in the music player and even stopped at a local bakery to get him a croissant. That didn't stopped the manager from worrying about the bodyguard. The brunet knew this whole thing had affected the younger man, but Kun didn't transpire anything but calm composure and his trademark happy grin. Silva envied his ability to see the best in things, but he was not fooled. Kun had been forced to shoot a man, a scenario logically possible in his job, sure, but not something you simply brush off. They had to talk about it soon. 

He dipped his nose in the mug, inhaling the chocolaty flavor and letting the warmth enter his nostrils. He still had a headache, and wasn't in the mood for an unexpected visit. He half-whished that the Jehovah witnesses were at his door, so that Kun could politely slam the door in their faces and come back to share the comforting silence they had been enjoying before the sudden interruption. The excited "Silviiita" that aggressed his ears two seconds later made him almost drop his mug. Two arms embraced him in a soul-crushing hug, his hot beverage dangling dangerously from his fingers as he tried to keep the liquid inside the cup. " Zaba, I'm happy to see you too." 

~~

After Zaba, Samir, Jesus, Clichy, Bac, and Aleks followed in greeting him, albeit in a much more restrained manner. His colleagues and friends were now seated in the living room, waiting for Kun who was making coffee in the kitchen. Silva suspected the bodyguard for having invited all his friends, and Aleks confirmed his thoughts. "So, Kun called us this morning to come cheer you up."

Samir added. "Not that we wouldn't have come otherwise, you know." Clichy rolled his eyes. Silva chuckled. How he had missed them. 

"Silvita, how are you holding up?" Zaba asked the question everyone wanted to ask. Silva felt the heavy gazes from his friends. He didn't want to go into the details and worry his friends, so he kept it simple. 

"I'm better. It was scary, but I'm okay now, and that's all that matters." There was an awkward silence before he continued. "Tell me, how is work without me?" His question was genuine as he was really curious, but from the look on the faces of his colleagues he quickly concluded that the answers he will get would be far from innocent. Samir looked at Jesus, who in turn looked at Clichy, who raised his shoulders and nodded at Bac. The latter took a deep breath before answering. 

"It's alright. We manag"- "Hell."- Samir muttered. "Absolute hell. Your father checks in on us every two hours and expects to have the paperwork done in half the time it would take us otherwise."

Clichy added. "We can't take our usual coffee breaks anymore, the coffee machine has been replaced by a healthy bio juice machine." He grimaced and shuddered. "Not that we have much time to waste."

Jesus, who had always been the quiet one spoke up too. "It's horrible without you." Normally, so much praise would have made Silva blush like mad, but he was concerned. But only a little bit. He knew his friends and their tendencies to exaggerate everything. 

"I'm sorry my father treated you like that...But I'll be back soon and have a word with him. " He nodded with new found determination, addressing a reassuring smile to his colleagues. "And I'll bring back the coffee machine." That caused a loud cheer that echoed in the living room, reviving the headache of the young manager.

Kun came back from the kitchen, a tray with fuming cups in his hands. He placed it on the coffee table, murmuring a question at Silva. The brunet replied. "I'm fine." The bodyguard smiled, his hand resting on Silva's shoulder. An 'ooow' of understanding rippled through the men on the couch, Zaba even dared to whistle. 

"We leave you alone two minutes and you shag the bodyguard? Now that's my boy!" Bac nodded, impressed. "When?" Silva was flaming red at this point. "It doesn't matter when."

"Of course it does! We need to know." Samir insisted. Silva raised his eyebrows in confusion. His friends were far too hopeful looking. Kun was not helping, a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"It's not important, why would.." Realization hit him hard. "Unless there's money involved..I can't believe this! You betted on me??" Aleks had the decency to keep a straight face, but the other guys burst into laughter. 

"We knew it would happen sooner or later Silva, so..yeah. Now, can you please tell us when so we can collect the money?" Silva opened his mouth but no sound came out, still baffled by how childish his friends were. 

Kun decided to end this madness. " The connection, almost instantly, I'd say. But officially, three days ago." Samir, Bac, and Clichy groaned, only Jesus looked pleased. He extended his hand expectantly, guilt and satisfaction somehow reflecting in his eyes. He accepted the bills without a word, but a shy smile erupted on his face. 

Silva almost forgot they had been betting over him as his friends congratulated Jesus. Almost. "You know what, I'm not so sure anymore about the coffee machine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	30. End of the Game (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to post until I'm completely finished, but I couldn't help myself, so yeah :D don't know if I should warn you guys, but use of a gun and heavy angst, I guess? I'll try to finish the two last chapters as fast as I can, thank you for all your kind comments, it keeps me writing :3

De Bruyne pointed at the phrase holding his attention on Oscar's profile. "Known whereabouts: went to see Liverpool vs Manchester United last month." He read out loud. He continued with the profile of Hector. "Also went to the same game."

Delph saw the pattern. "Let me guess, Silva, and Messi too?" De Bruyne licked his lips. "Well, no. Silva went, but not Messi, that's what's bothering me...3 out of 4 went to the same game, in the same vip box, the one where the fire started, and were later abducted or almost."

Delph looked thoughtful. "So, football could be the link...After all, Silva's company is a sponsor of Manchester City, Oscar and his father have contacts at Chelsea, and Hector is an Arsenal player..but why Messi?" And what's the deal with Liverpool? The fire, the abductions, the complaint...

Delph leaned over his desk, opening one of the drawers. A stack of newspapers going back to one year ago was slowly but surely filling the drawer. Delph got the one from one month ago. He remembered the front page being about the fire that devastated Anfield. 

De Bruyne gulped. Something in the air had changed, like the tables had finally turned in their favor. He made place for Delph to lay out the newspaper on the desk, and began to read the article.

A gigantic photo of the flaming stadium stretched over half the page, attracting the gaze of the police officers. Black smoke circled in the dark sky, the orange of the fire contrasting with the red of the stadium. But that was not what got the attention of Delph. One name under the picture stood out. The copyright. Lionel Messi.

De Bruyne inhaled loudly. All of the victims were now tied with the stadium and the intentional fire. Picking up the deposition, Delph could only curse the agent responsible for the gibberish scribbled down on the file. Delph pursed his lips, arms crossing over his chest. He almost barked his question at De Bruyne. 

"Who was the guy that filed a complaint about the fire?" The blond agent scratched his neck, his cheeks reddening. "Well, it was agent Higuain who dealt with him, and as of now, he's somewhere in Buenos Aires on vacation. Huh." 

An awkward silence filled the room. De Bruyne didn't dare to look at Delph, staring at the dirty office floor. Delph was fuming. He squinted his eyes, but remained as calm as he could master to be. "I want the name and address of this guy in two minutes, and I don't want any bullshit excuses from Higuain as to why he can't answer, he could be meeting the Queen of England right now, his ass is on the line if he doesn't cooperate!"

~

"Which one of you did it?" The man screamed, a gun waltzing between the three young men on the ground. Oscar was petrified, his throat so constricted he couldn't even let a whimper out. Messi laid a comforting hand on the younger one's back, but he was scared shitless too. Only Hector remained relatively calm, his eyes following the barrel of the gun, his breaths shallow and fast. 

The situation had escalated quickly. They didn't know which day it was, had no clue as to how long they were locked up, but something had changed. The other guys that patrolled outside weren't there anymore, they hadn't been fed for sometime because of that, and they all thought they were going to die, left alone in a cave somewhere, bodies worn out by exhaustion and thirst. That's when the crazy man had barged in the room, eyes blazing and weapon ready, yelling at them to get on their knees and stay still. 

Messi avoided the man's gaze, concentrating on the pain he felt caused by the tiny gravel stuck in his knees. He didn't know what the man wanted, nor did he understand his question. He hesitated before answering, as the man's finger trailed dangerously close to the trigger. 

"Did what?" His words came out raspy and almost to quiet to hear, his throat burning. Oscar hiccupped at the sound, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt so powerless and miserable, with the knowledge that this guy in front of them could kill them this easily. Hector still hadn't moved, looking like he was calculating something. 

"You fucking know what you did! Who was it? ANSWER!!" The man was hysteric, swinging his arm with the gun like a madman, spit raining down on the three prisoners. His voice was coated with a thick scouser accent, going higher in the tones at the end. "My stadium in flames, nothing but ashes ...MY ENTIRE LIFE burned to the ground like you burned my house to the ground!"

He licked his lips. "So who did it?" He stared at Messi, then at Oscar, squinting his eyes. Hector challenged his gaze, not blinking once. The man laughed. 

"You all did it, huh? Is that it? You all set fire to MY stadium?!" 

Messi began to understand. "You mean the Liverpool stadium? Anfield?" The man gave him a 'are you kidding me' face.

Oscar piped up, trembling. "We didn't do it! I wasn't even there!" 

The man grinned. "I knew you would all lie to my face! I saw the tickets from the VIP box, where the fire started, you were all at the game, hours before the fire. Don't deny it!"

Hector swallowed, finally taking part in the conversation. " I bought a ticket, yes. But I didn't go. I had an early training with Arsenal the morning after, so.."

Oscar nodded. "The game was an excuse for me to get outside of the house without my father being suspicious. I didn't go, I went on a date." The young man was completely terrified at this point.

"But you, you took a picture!" The man was now turning to Messi, looking a bit lost. "I was on my way to my friend, and I saw the fire. I'm a photographer, it's my job to take pictures."

Messi started to feel more confident. The tension in the room was not as high as before, and the three prisoners felt the shift in the air. Maybe they could convince the guy of their innocence. 

"But..I saw.." The man shook his head. "If it wasn't you, then it was the last one that escaped..No!" He gripped the gun tighter, pulling the security off. "I don't care. My life is over, I have lost my house, my work, my everything, maybe because of you, and I can't let this opportunity go." 

Oscar was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks, waiting for the inevitable. Hector and Messi huddled closer to the younger man, heads high. "Gerrard, let them go!" A booming voice startled everyone. Coming from the other side of the room, footsteps and low voices, all bringing hope to the prisoners. The man refused to answer, his eyes never leaving their targets. "Gerrard, last warning!" The door was smashed in, at the same time the gun went off. 

"Oscar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Steven Gerrard, I just thought he fitted really well in the story as a Liverpool lover through and through :) I won't use his first name, so you can imagine it's his evil twin or something, lol.


	31. End of the Game (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final revelations, some fluff, some new questions..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, wow. Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos, you gave me the strength to continue and finish this story :3 There's still an epilogue after that, don't worry :)

"Thank you guys for coming." Oscar smiled weakly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Back against the pillow, the young man nodded at his guests standing in the hospital room. After days of intensive care, the doctors had finally managed to bring him out of his coma after removing the bullet from his shoulder. Now that he was awake and stable, Oscar wanted to know who had put him in this state and why.

Messi and Hector were also by his side, sitting on the chairs next to his bed. They had been treated for severe dehydration, and were only allowed yesterday to leave the hospital. Silva was here too with his bodyguard, or rather, boyfriend, from what Oscar could guess by their actions. The young manager had luckily escaped his abductors thanks to Kun. All the people in the room had lived a similar situation of stress and anguish, and Oscar was glad to know they were all safe.

Silva smiled. "No problem. I'm glad to see you're okay." Messi and Hector replied along the same lines, their voices still raspy. Oscar turned towards his left, where another man was sitting.

"You're not the only ones. I'm so relieved to see this guy's eyes twinkle again." The man grinned. Oscar rolled his eyes. "Always so cheesy Eden." But he loved it. 

Kun chuckled, but quickly turned his attention to his phone. Silva raised an eyebrow. "It's from Delph. Gerrard's going to stay in jail until his trial set in about 2 months." Everybody was silent. 

"I guess that's something?" Hector said. Oscar felt a chill up his spine, and was grateful when Eden caressed the back of his hand. "So, what's the story?" He was the only one that didn't know. He had an idea, but wasn't so sure. 

Silva answered."Gerrard was one of the caretakers in Anfield. Spent all his life there, it was his home. He lost everything in the fire, and I guess he snapped. Had access to the reservations, saw the names and decided to take action." 

Messi added. "I took a picture of the fire and sent it to the local newspaper. He certainly saw my name and added me to his suspects list." Oscar listened. 

"The guy was really driven. He hired gunmen and was ready to kill. The fact that Martin and Daniel failed to bring Silva to him was the turning point. He just lost control and wanted revenge." Kun explained.

Silva shuddered. He had been so relieved to hear that the police had found Gerrard's hide-out. He couldn't even imagine the hell Messi, Oscar, and Hector had been put through. Kun saw Silva shivering, and pulled him close. The bodyguard bid his farewell and led Silva to the hallway. The young manager didn't know he had started crying as Kun wiped the tears from his face tenderly. 

"It's alright." Silva closed his burning eyes."Thank you, for saving my life." Kun hugged the brunet. 

"It's my job. But I'll do it gladly, over and over, job or not" He whispered against Silva's neck, feeling the tension in his shoulders finally disappear. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Silva shifted. His cheeks were still damp, but his eyes were now bright and so brown. He looked at Kun, his lips beginning to move but Kun didn't let him speak, his mouth covering Silva's and muffling his words.

~

Back at home, Silva wrapped himself in a blanket, eyeing the fireplace with envy. Kun noticed his stare and rubbed Silva's back before placing some logs in the fireplace. As the fire started to roar in to life, Silva chewed his lip. 

"We still don't know who ignited the fire." Kun sat back on his knees, extending his hands towards the source of warmth. "Maybe we'll never know." 

The bodyguard sat next to Silva, a grin on his face. Silva smiled too, his eyebrows raising. "So, I heard Zaba got a new job..." Kun stopped, looking at the manager's reaction. Silva frowned. 

"Really? That's a shame, I will miss him." It took a few seconds before Silva made the connection. "Wait, does that mean you?" Kun beamed, his eyes glowing. 

"I'm going to protect you as long as you want me to." Silva laughed, the first genuine laugh since his attempted kidnapping, and it was music to Kun's ears. 

"Then I hope forever is not too long for you." 

~

Clichy opened the conference room in a hurry, papers sticking out of his binder. "Guys! The coffee machine is back!" Three pair of eyes widened. Samir was the first to jump out of his chair, running down the hallway while yelling 'first'. Bac was on his heels, leaving Jesus and Clichy following at a much slower pace. The promised paradise was standing proudly in the cafeteria, all shiny and new. Samir was already waiting for his coffee when Jesus arrived. The quiet man had done fine with the healthy bio juices, and was a little disappointed to see the machine had disappeared. Bac was the first to notice something strange. 

"Dude, your coffee is red." Samir frowned. "What?" He took the cup; it wasn't even warm! Clichy took the paper foam cup from Samir and sniffed it. 

"That's no coffee." He took a sip. "Dude, that's tomato juice!" Samir sighed. Bac looked at the machine, bewildered. Clichy was fuming. "That little devil! " 

They didn't know that Silva was standing just around the corner, his trademark smirk on his face.

~ 

Martin looked at the imposing man sitting at his desk, twirling a pencil between his fingers. The lights were dimmed, plunging the room in a sinister atmosphere. The man arched an eyebrow. 

"Well?" Martin gulped. Now was not the time to chicken out. "I heard you needed someone." The man nodded slowly, his office chair squeaking as he turned towards Martin.

"You heard good." Martin exhaled. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The man before him was not just any man. He was grateful for the darkness covering the angst written on his face. The man grinned.

"Tell me, Martin. How do you feel about setting things on fire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I made the characters justice and that they're not too OOC. I wanted Kun to be less puppy-ish, if that's even a word haha, and Silva to show more emotions (besides anger, cause that we already see on the pitch lol). I must be honest, Stevie as a villain was not my original idea. I had a vague idea of how I wanted this story to go, but I changed my mind on a lot of things. It was a real challenge for me to write something this long in English, and I'm quite proud of it. So I want to thank all of you, dear readers, who made my day brighter with every comment and kudos :) If you have suggestions for one-shots in this universe, don't hesitate to let me know! I have a few ideas for other stories, but maybe I'll stick to shorter ones for the moment. As I said, there's still one little chapter to go :3 (with appearances of minor characters from the story)


	32. Your Protector (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi's opening night for his gallery

"Thank you for the invitation, Leo." Kun hugged the photographer briefly. Two weeks after their meeting at the hospital, Messi had opened his gallery, tonight being the opening evening.

Messi smiled. "I'm glad you two could make it." Silva hugged him too, before looking in awe at the photographs on the walls. They were mostly in black and white, representing men and women in various domestic situations. One man appeared multiple times, Silva recognizing him as Cristiano Ronaldo, the famous model. 

"You managed to capture the beauty in everyone." 

Messi blushed. "Well, the models certainly help for that." He tried not to look at someone in particular, but Silva could see Cristiano looking at them from across the room. Kun shared a knowing with Silva, taking a few steps forward to let other people talk to Messi.

Silva sighed. "They're oblivious. Reminds me of people."

Kun laughed, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw a man making his way through the crowd. Walking proudly, a little grin playing on his lips, David Villa was still the insufferable prick Kun remembered. Villa's smile twitched as he made eye-contact with the bodyguard. All Kun wanted was to wipe Villa's grin off his handsome face, but he balled his fists instead. 

He gritted his teeth. "Villa" The actor blinked slowly, extending his hand. 

"Agüero" He drawled, rolling the r in a mocking tone. "I want to speak with David." Kun ignored his outstretched hand, looking behind him. Silva was nodding, face impassive. Kun growled at the use of Silva's first name, but stepped aside. Villa chuckled, eyes twinkling. 

Silva looked annoyed when the actor stopped in front of him. Crossing his arms, he asked. "Why are you here?" Villa feigned to be hurt by the manager's question. 

"Why so much hate?" He licked his lips, approaching his face to Silva's ear, like he was going to tell a secret. "So, you and the bodyguard huh? Explains your reaction and his at the reception. I'm glad to see you're unharmed." His breath tickled Silva's ear, making the brunet shiver in an unpleasant way. 

He took a step back. "Why are you here?" He was tense, but kept his voice just above a whisper. Villa lifted his hands, frowning. 

"Relax. Leo invited me, but I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I've got a new role in New York." He checked his phone. " I'm boarding in an hour. What a pity, there's so much we could..talk about." The actor waggled his eyebrows, a silent question hanging in the air. 

Silva almost huffed. "I'm happy for you, I guess." He barely moved his lips. 

Villa wasn't fooled. "Lying doesn't suit you, David." Seeing Silva wasn't going to respond, he sighed. For once, he seemed sincere. "Well, I'm off. Take care of your Argentine, I see he treats you well. " Silva was too stunned to move, letting Villa lean in to kiss him on the cheek. Behind Silva, Kun was watching them, eyes shooting daggers at Villa. The actor winked at him before letting go of Silva, and left the manager to go speak to Messi. 

Kun was still glaring at him when Silva joined him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's going to New York. He just wanted so say goodbye." Kun shrugged. "I don't care." Silva rolled his eyes fondly. Kun's jealousy was so obvious, but sweet at the same time. "I mean, it's not like he was hitti.." 

Kun stopped, squinting his eyes as he tried to understand what he was seeing. His two brothers were running towards him, smiling and happy as ever. The bodyguard let himself be engulfed in the hug, still pleasantly surprised as to have his two baby brothers in his arms. He ruffled Gaston's hair and patted Mauricio's back, finding his voice again.

"How?" Gaston nodded towards Silva, who was watching the little family reunion with a big smile. "Your boyfriend contacted us and got us here, he said you missed home." Mauricio explained. Gaston added. "We wanted to come sooner, but the whole kidnapping thing, you know..." 

Kun shook his head. " I'm just happy to have you here. " He turned his head towards Silva, mouthing a 'thank you'. 

Gaston grinned. "Your boyfriend is the best."

Kun smiled. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. :3 Thanks again to all of you for reading this fic!


End file.
